


rewrite the stars

by literallyjer



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Angst, Friends to Lovers, Gay, Homophobia, Love, M/M, Marriage, Mpreg, Post-Canon, Protective Zuko (Avatar), Rebellion, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Spirit World (Avatar), Tags Contain Spoilers, Weddings, Zukaang - Freeform, mild katara bashing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:15:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 36,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26386249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literallyjer/pseuds/literallyjer
Summary: Aang and Zuko have worked hard to rebuild the nations and create a world of peace and harmony. But when a group of rebels pose a threat to this harmony, Aang has a revelation of how to keep the peace and unite the world. It just so happens that involves marrying his best friend, the Firelord, and having his child.
Relationships: Aang/Zuko (Avatar), Mai/Ty Lee (Avatar), Sokka/Suki (Avatar)
Comments: 181
Kudos: 440





	1. one: eighteenth birthday dreams

At first, what the world needed was saving. They needed someone to come and protect them from the evil that was lurking over the nations. And after one hundred years of hoping for that savior they got it in the form of a twelve year old boy named Aang—also known as the Avatar. It took some time and a few struggles for the boy to overcome his obstacles but in the end he was able to end the tyranny of Fire Lord Ozai and protect the world.

Now, what the world needed most was reassurance. The people needed to know that while Avatar Aang had protected them and gave them a new hope, that it wouldn’t be short lived and would last. They wanted harmony, and they’d gotten it—now they wanted security in that harmony. 

Aang had heard the fears as he traveled from nation to nation. “But what if another nation tries to gain power again?” and “The apple doesn’t fall far from the tree” or “What if he turns out just like his father?”. The “he” they were referring to always was pointed at the new Fire Lord, and Aang’s friend, Zuko. The world’s skeptical that he was any different from his lineage. Zuko was known as the once banished prince. The son that was burned and mutilated by his own father for speaking out of turn. How could a boy with such a history not turn into a power-hungry tyrant like his father at some point? 

But Aang knew and trusted the young Fire Lord as much as any of his other friends. Zuko had been a driving factor is Aang’s development and mastery of fire bending. Without Zuko who knows how things would have panned out for the world. And while most citizens knew and respected that, there was always the lingering whispers that it could all be apart of a grander scheme to overthrow the Avatar and conquer the world. Of course, Aang knew better than that, but those in fear needed reassurance that the new Fire Lord was for the people and not power. 

Which is why six years after the war, when Aang finally turned eighteen, he was greeted in a dream by his past self, Avatar Roku. 

“Happy birthday Aang, it gives me great joy to see you come of age and already be more wise than many of those before you at this age.” Roku had said kindly.

“Roku, is something wrong?” Aang had asked curiously. It had been almost a year since he had interacted with his past self. Roku tended to only visit him when Aang was in need of guidance, even if he didn’t know it. “Is this about the Republic?”

Roku placed a hand on Aang’s shoulder and guided him along through the garden they were inhabiting. The spirit world would never cease to amaze Aang, no matter how many times he entered it. 

“Aang, you have fulfilled your destiny in saving the world from Ozai, and you did so without straying from your morals. Many of us past Avatars would have done the obvious and taken Ozai’s life—but you stayed true to yourself and created a solution that allowed for peace and safety and for that you will always outrank your predecessors.”

The airbender smiled and ducked his head shyly. He wasn’t one that did well with a lot of praise, even though he usually performed his best when receiving it. 

“Now, I am afraid it is time for you to use your creative solutions once again if you wish to keep the peace in the world.” Roku continued. 

“What do you mean?” Aang asked coming to a halt. “Is there a new threat I don’t know about?”  
Roku turned to the pond next to them and watched as a family of turtle ducks swam around. He folded his hands behind his back and kept his (somewhat scary) still posture as he continued. “You have done an excellent job with the support of your friends in building a new world for the people of this land. And that work is not going away—but you have naysayers. Those who believe that the destruction and pain caused by the fire nation cannot be erased and will never change.”

“But Zuko is a great Fire Lord!” Aang interjected. “He’s just and fair and only has the best intentions of the nation in his mind. He always thinks about the better of his people not himself.”

Ruko nodded. “You and I see this young Avatar. Many of his people see this as well. But there is the small group that is not as convinced. And it is that small group that poses a threat to upending all that you have worked for.”

Aang knew about this small group. This rebellion of fire and earth nation parties that still thought of Zuko as a threat. In the six years since the war, this group had become more vocal of their opinions and hoped to gain the support of others—including the Avatar. Aang had received many a letter begging to halt the creation of the United Republic of Nations. They wanted to keep nations separated with the hopes of avoiding a possible domination of Fire Lord Zuko. All of which Aang found ridiculous.

“So what am I supposed to do?” He asked his past self.

“I cannot give you the answer here Aang. This is a problem that only you can create a solution for. But I can advise you of this: you yourself once held great reservation towards the Fire Lord. You were able to see a different side of him and accept and respect his past. It was you that was able to convince your friends and loved ones to accept Zuko as well. Your influence is great young Avatar and you must never forget how valuable it is.”

Aang watched as one of the turtleducks swam away from its family following a gnat around the pond. “I am already so vocal about my friendship with Zuko, I have publicly stated how much I trust him for years. What more can I do besides that?”

The wondering turtleduck was approached by what Aang assumed to be the father and guided back to the rest of the family. The mother and father leading the way around the pond side by side for their babies to follow. 

“Sometimes Aang, your words of friendship are not enough. And sometimes they can be so strong they unlock something completely different you didn’t know was possible.”

Aang scrunched his face confused by the statement. “Roku that doesn’t make sense, I’m already his friend what would there be to unlock?”

The young turtleduck once again swam away from the pack but this time both the mother and father retrieved it and kept it in line with the rest. 

“You will figure it out soon.” Roku said and placed his hand on the young man’s stomach.

Aang sprang up as he reentered his physical body, gasping slightly for breath as the world around him settled back in. Somehow, Roku’s touch, and the reentering of his body unlocked something in his mind and he suddenly knew what needed to be done.

Aang rolled out of the bed he’d been staying in during his visit in the fire nation and made his way down the halls until he was outside of the Fire Lord’s chambers. He didn’t know what time it was but it had to be late, but this couldn’t wait. He knocked on the door rapidly until it was finally pulled open by a half asleep Zuko.

“Aang what’s wrong? It’s late” He said sleepily.

“We need to have a baby.” Aang blurted out.


	2. two: decode

The look on the Fire Lord’s face was enough for Aang to realize how shocking his plan really was. He hadn’t thought about it too much, but when he was jolted awake moments ago it was as if a flame had been lit inside his mind and he needed to share it immediately. 

“I’m sorry, what?” Zuko stuttered out as he rubbed at his eyes, trying to wake up. 

Aang pushed past the man into his room without asking as he explained. “I had a dream and Roku came to speak to me. He was warning me about the rebellion that might happen soon. He said that there was people that are not certain that you are truly changed and that there is a chance that you could turn out like your father and try to gain power of all the nations.”

Zuko closed the door and walked over to the sitting area, mindlessly lighting the lanterns within the room. He took a seat on the couch resting his elbow on the armrest and using his hand to prop up his chin. “Aang, we’ve talked about this: the rebellion isn’t going to escalate.” He said casually, tiredness evident in his voice. 

“That’s what we thought!” Aang exclaimed. “But why would Roku, whom I haven’t talked to in a year come and visit me all of a sudden to warn me about exactly that?”

Zuko rubbed his eyes and shrugged. “Maybe he just wanted to drop in and say hi? Test your Avatar-ness to see what your response would be?”

It was Aang’s turn to rub at his eyes, but not from sleep deprivation but from irritation. “Zuko I’m not joking!” 

The Fire Lord chuckled and shook his head. “Fine,” He said folding his hands in his lap. “So Roku is sensing that a rebellion is going to happen. We know it’s been forming and we have talked about what we’ll do if that happens. The priority with the United Republic is being fair and just; if someone decides to go against that then we have a justice and prison system intact to handle that.”

“That’s what I thought too.” Aang interjected as he began pacing back and forth in front of his friend. “But Roku would know that. He, as well as everyone in the spirit world, can see what is happening in the real world and he would know that we have a plan in case anyone causes problems so why would he still come to me and make it a point to bring this up?”

“Aang, I say this with nothing but respect, but who can really decode the meanings of your Avatar spirit visits besides you?” Zuko replied.

Aang waved him off and continued. “He told me that me being friends with you and publicly supporting you as Fire Lord wasn’t good enough to convince the naysayers. People need to know one hundred percent that you are trustworthy and that you aren’t a power-hungry dictator.”

Zuko stood up and walked over to the small dining area in his quarters and pulled down two tea cups. “I like to think that I have made it obvious that I’m not like the rest of my family.”

Aang followed the man and watched as he put the kettle on to boil. Zuko had become much like his Uncle Iroh in the last few years, finding a new respect for tea. 

“You have Zuko, I’m not saying that you haven’t.” Aang reassured. “But the thing is, people don’t see the side of you that I do. They see the Fire Lord—a fair ruler, that cares—but they see you from your throne.”

“I’m sorry, but how does any of this boil down to someone having a baby?” The fire bender turned around and asked. “And can you please just sit down you’re making me dizzy.”

The two fell into chairs facing each other at the small table. Zuko poured a cup of tea for each and pushed one towards the young man that’d entered his room hysterically. 

Aang took a sip of the tea (Jasmine of course) and took a deep breath trying to calm himself down. “Because Zuko,” He started. “You and I being friends isn’t good enough. Friends don’t always have the same values and even though I know what yours are that doesn’t mean that to the public’s eye that they align with mine. The first year of knowing each other you were trying to capture and kill me. Its not surprising that people think that this could all be some elaborate plan to follow through on that”

“What the people need to know is that we’re on a united front and that we hold each other accountable. What they need to see is that we are more than just friends—that we are family. Families, typically, hold each other accountable and have a stronger similarity in morals and values. They protect each other and do what’s best for the people in their family. Like the turtleducks.”

“Turtleducks?” Zuko’s asked, his brow furrowing in confusion.

“Not the point,” Aang replied. “The point is, if you and I are family, it would show the world that we are on the same page. And it would alleviate any fears of you potentially trying to harm or overthrow me.”

Zuko sighed. “I hate to break it to your Aang, but just because people are family doesn’t mean that they won’t hurt each other.”

It was like the scar on his eye was shining bright suddenly. Aang knew that the deformity didn’t bother Zuko much anymore; he wore it proudly as a symbol of resilience. Where he had once been ashamed of being burned by his father for speaking out, he now held his head high. He’d spoken out against his father for his own morals and been punished for it, but now, he knew that following his own morals was the right thing, and he wasn’t ashamed for having done so at his young age. 

Aang nodded. “I know Zuko, and I’m not trying to say this is a perfect solution to a currently non-existent problem, but I think this is what both Roku, and the spirits want.”

The two leaders sat quietly looking at each other. Aang knew that he sounded crazy. It was random and not fully realized, but it had to be the solution. The young Avatar had spent seven years now doing everything in his power to create peace and harmony among the nations, and the last six of those years had been done with the Fire Lord by his side. Their friendship truly had been one, for the greater good of the nations, but also a relationship he valued greatly. 

In the last six years, Zuko had worked tirelessly to solidify himself as “a good guy” to the world. Attending every meeting for building peace, creating alliances with the leaders of other nations, hell, he’d even danced at a few royal events (something Aang hadn’t heard the end of for months). Even with all of the good deeds done, it wasn’t enough to push fear out of every citizen’s mind. The longer time went on the more they risked this becoming a bigger issue. 

“Two men can’t even have a baby Aang.” Zuko finally said. 

This statement was the one that popped the bubble for the air bender. His shoulders sank a little as he relaxed into his chair. “I guess I really didn’t think about that.” 

Zuko gave him a sad smile. “I hear what you are saying, but realistically this plan can’t happen.”

Again, silence filled the room, only the sound of the fire crackling in the lanterns could be heard.

“But what if it can?” Aang suddenly said. 

He stood up immediately pacing again, his hand coming up to his chin as his brain ran rampant. “Roku wouldn’t come to me in a dream and allude to us joining together if it wasn’t a possibility.”

“Maybe he was hinting at a marriage? Or a baby between other people?” Zuko was trying to be supportive of whatever Aang was suggesting, even though to him the entire thing was manic and ludicrous.

Slender fingers tapped at Aang’s chin as he tried to think this through. “No; it was very clear that the mommy and daddy turtleduck joined forces to protect the strayer no matter what. You and I would have to do the same and a marriage isn’t enough.”

“Again what do turtleducks have to do with this?” 

“Never mind that Zuko!” He came to stand before the Fire Lord again. “Look I know I probably sound like a complete idiot and you probably are already making arrangements to have me taken to the asylum in the morning, but I know that this is the destiny Roku was leading me towards. He pointed me in the directions I needed to go to win the war and I am certain he is doing the same now. Please, trust me.”

The desperate need for approval was clear in Aang’s eyes. Every centimeter of his grey eyes were filled with the longing that Zuko had only ever seen when Aang was passionate about something. And he knew that almost ninety percent of the time, when he got this look in his eye he was right. He also knew that he would one hundred percent make it happen with or without help (which in the end would usually end with someone joining him and helping regardless). 

“We aren’t even into each other like that. How do you plan on having sex with me?” Another road block presented by the once moody man.

Aang’s eyes went from pleading to the size of saucers instantly. He could feel the blush rising in his cheeks as the thought of having sex with Zuko entered his mind. He really should’ve thought this out before he’d jumped out of bed and ran to Zuko’s room. Zuko, who was currently sitting across from him, in his silk crimson sleep pants, no shirt, and silk robe that wasn’t tied. The man that he’d met when he was only a sixteen year old boy and was now a twenty two year old man. A man that had grown up to be absolutely handsome. His already sharp bone structure had somehow become more chiseled. HIs shoulders broader, his muscles more defined, and he’d grown at least four more inches. Aang himself had grown as well, his seventeenth year (hundred and seventeenth technically) had been kind to him and he’d filled out as well but, Zuko still had him beat in the height department. 

He wasn’t blind, he knew how attractive Zuko was. He was rugged and while his scar tended to scare some, Aang considered this defining feature to be one of his favorite parts of Zuko. And if the groups of young women constantly offering themselves to him was anything to go on, he wasn’t the only one that noticed his good looks. Plenty of girls wanted to marry into the royal family and be the lucky one to extend the lineage, but Zuko had yet to commit to one. He’d ended his relationship with Mai a few years back and was focused on being the best Fire Lord possible ever since. 

“I don’t know all the logistics of how we make this happen, I just know that it’s the path we’re meant to go down.” Aang finally replied. 

Zuko leaned back in his seat thinking. Aang could see the wheels spinning in his head as he tried to analyze this as realistically as possible, as he always did. It was why Zuko was a way better leader than many others. 

“So who do we ask about the logistics?” Zuko finally asked. 

If the lanterns weren’t already lit, he was sure that excitement that came over the Avatar would have caused them all to flare instantly. 

Aang took a seat across from him once again, relief and happiness evident in his demeanor. “I’m not sure but I will figure it out!”

Zuko nodded and reach for his tea again. “I’m not saying that I completely believe that this is possible or that it is truly the answer, but I have and always will trust you. The Republic deserves a fair shot at being the world the nations need and it would be terrible if it was over before we’d even really begun.”

Leave it to Zuko to make this the most diplomatic arrangement possible. 

“So first thing in the morning we’ll arrange for you to meet with whoever necessary or get you into the spirit world to talk to someone and get the answers you need.” He continued and sipped his tea.

Aang nodded. “Yeah I think that sounds like a good plan.” Unexpectedly he released a yawn. It suddenly dawned on him that it was well into the morning, must be almost dawn even. “First thing in the morning.”

Zuko chuckled and stood up. “Go to bed Aang.”

The Avatar nodded and stood, walking to the door. He reached for the handle when he heard. “Wait.”

Zuko followed until he was stood before the younger man. Without warning, he pulled the air bender into a tight embrace which Aang returned wearily. 

“Happy birthday Aang.” Zuko whispered into his ear.

Aang had almost forgotten that he was finally eighteen, something he didn’t consider as big of a deal as others, but in this moment he couldn’t help the smile that came over his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wasn't going to post another chapter right away but the responses you all gave me made me feel so happy and inspired to keep posting and i wanted to put this out asap as a thank you. you've also inspired a posting schedule so look forward to chapter thursdays and fridays now....hopefully. hehe 
> 
> xx 
> 
> p.s. i hope Zuko's reaction doesn't disappoint any of you that were excited for it


	3. three: uncharted territory

Aang kept his promise. The moment the sun was up so was the Avatar. Rapidly pacing through every scroll in the Fire Palace’s library that might talk about spiritual pregnancy. At first he had come up with absolutely nothing. Nothing in any of the scrolls and tomes talked about a spiritual pregnancy. But just as he was going to give up hope he realized that it wasn’t just any spiritual pregnancy but the pregnancy of an Avatar. It wasn’t something that he had ever thought of before; An Avatar that was ever pregnant. 

It wasn’t until he started browsing through Avatar history that he came across Avatar Kiome, an Avatar from the water nation. She was way before Aang, dating further than Avatar Yangchen. Kiome had mastered all four elements by the age of 16 and did her duty keeping the peace. But prior to her knowing of her Avatar status, she had been betrothed to another water bender named Kyndu from her tribe. And even after mastering the elements Kiome fulfilled her other duty: being a wife. 

After years of marriage and maintaining peace, Kiome became pregnant, which had come as a surprise to the tribe’s village. One of the elders spoke that Kyndu was unable to have children which was why he would be a perfect partner for the Avatar. But somehow it happened. Kiome spoke of being visited by a spirit one night and getting a sign that she was meant to have a baby and not too long after that visit did she fall pregnant. 

Two years after the baby was born, Kiome was killed while battling rogue earth benders attempting to overthrow the Earth King. Kyndu was devastated. He had lost the love of his life, his best friend, and the mother of his child. But it was because of their baby, Mika, that he was brought out of his depressed state. The elders wrote into Kiome’s history that they believe that Mika was a gift from the spirits. They allowed the Avatar to create a life that would better the world after her death. The elders calling this occurrence the birth of the Blessed Baby.

It was the only documented case of an Avatar pregnancy Aang could find, but to him, it was all he needed. Physically, Avatar Kiome should not have been able to get pregnant because of her husband’s infertility, but by the grace of the spirits they were able to make a baby and it all boiled down to being a blessing to the universe. 

Aang himself had been visited by a spirit that pointed him down this path, and so it seemed that he simply needed to trust that it was possible. 

He hoped that this was going to be enough information to change Zuko’s mind, but he also knew the Fire Lord very well, and he wasn’t at all surprised to see the unimpressed straight face he received after explaining his findings to the man.

They were standing in the palace council room, Zuko sitting ever so regally in his seat as Aang stood before him. Zuko had redone this room the moment he was coronated Fire Lord. He didn’t need the reminder of what had happened to him as a kid in this very room by his own father. Gone was the roaring fires and dark maroon interior. Now there was lanterns lighting the room delicately with gold and crimson decor.

Aang stood with his hands behind his back in the most diplomatic pose he knew. Even though Zuko was his friend he needed this to be professional in a way. After all, they were strategizing how to have a baby for the good of the Republic, not joking about something Sokka had done. 

“So,” Zuko finally said. “Because Roku came to you in a dream, you now can just have a baby?”

The way Aang rolled his eyes was definitely coming from friendship and not from one diplomat to another. “You make it sound like the butt end of a joke Zuko. Please don’t patronize me.”

“It’s not my intention to patronize you Aang, but come on, you have to admit that this sounds a lot like that of an old folktale the elders tell the young for entertainment.” The Fire Lord argued. 

Aang took a few steps forward, mainly because he just needed to not stand still. “I know it’s not much to go on, and yes it might sound like a ridiculous tale, but it’s all I have.”

Zuko nodded slightly, his face softening just slightly. “Listen Aang,” He started. “We don’t know what we are looking for and we certainly don’t know what we are getting ourselves into if this plan of your is truly the solution to our problem. Forgive me if I am reluctant.”

“I know that it sounds impossible and I would not have brought this to you if I didn’t think it was absolutely necessary.” Aang said back. And there was something in his tone that truly changed the atmosphere in the room. Aang sounded…desperate.

Zuko looked down upon his friend and he didn’t think that he had ever really seen the Avatar this helpless. Aang stood tall, only an inch or so shorter than Zuko was, and he had filled out to be a lean, defined young man. He’d kept his head shaved postwar, but his jawline had defined, his cheekbones raised and more structured, and he generally just looked like a man and less like the twelve year old boy Zuko grew up knowing. 

But in this moment he started to see some of that young kid coming back. Aang seemed nervous, it wasn’t in the way he was holding himself, but more so in the way he wasn’t. Normally Aang was relaxed and easygoing, but this Aang standing in front of Zuko was tight and stoic. It almost seemed that he was trying to prove his competency by coming off more serious. Whatever the reason, Zuko saw through it. He saw how hard the boy was fighting to get the fire bender’s buy in.

“There are a few things we need to discuss before we even attempt to have a baby Aang.” Zuko exhaled, relaxing his shoulders slightly as he spoke. “Regardless of whatever peace might come from the birth of a baby from the Avatar and Fire Lord, it will only create more reluctance if the baby is born a bastard.”

Aang flinched at the term. “What do you mean?”

“If we have a baby but we aren’t married or committed to each other in any way it looks bad. A baby out of wedlock? And from two men at that? The public will be in an uproar.” Zuko explained further. “Do you know what used to happen if a woman had a baby out of wedlock in the fire nation? She was shunned, banished; never to be seen in society again. If she was able to get far enough away without the gossip following her, the baby would be okay when it grew up. But if anyone found out a kid was a bastard, they would be ridiculed almost their entire life.”

“That’s horrible.” Aang sighed. In the air nation, most kids didn’t have “parents”. The monks were everyone’s parents and that was the way they all felt connected. 

Zuko nodded. “I know. The last thing I would ever want to do is bring a child into the world and have them potentially reduced to being nothing but the bastard child of the Firelord and Avatar. They’ll already have all eyes on them their entire life, let’s not give any more of a reason.”

“So what do you suggest we do?” Aang hadn’t thought that far. A baby was supposed to be the solution, there wasn’t any other plan that seemed to make sense other than that.

“We’d have to get married.” Zuko said nonchalantly. 

“Married?” Aang spoke softly. “Zuko, I’m a monk.”

“You’re also the Avatar.” The Firelord rebutted. “And you’re also the one that had this ridiculous spiritual message that’s pointing to having a baby with me. You did realize your monk morals were going to be compromised the moment you get in bed with me to make a baby right?”

“Zuko.” Aang scolded, looking around awkwardly at the fire nation guards standing at the door. 

Zuko chuckled, shaking his head at the unease the air bender was presenting. “Aang, I don’t know if this is really a smart idea. You get squeamish at the mention of a bed, how do you think you’re going to handle the actual act?”

“Sorry I don’t naturally envision having sex with you so easily.” Aang said in a huff. There wasn’t any sting to his words, but Zuko could sense the frustration.

Sitting up straighter on the throne, Zuko fell back into the picture perfect pose of a Firelord. His face hardened slightly and he presented himself as he had always been primed. “Maybe we should postpone this plan. Let’s keep thinking about it and revisit it in a month’s time.”

“But—“ The avatar started but cut himself short. Zuko watched as Aang’s head fell and his shoulders dropping. “Okay.”

The silence that filled the room was uncomfortable and thick. 

“Hey, we have your birthday celebration tonight Aang, why don’t you start getting ready? I have to meet with the council soon and then I’ll meet up with you okay?” Zuko tried to be gentler as he spoke this time. He only used his “Firelord Zuko” tone with Aang in public, or when he needed to make his position clear. 

They were hardly ever on the opposite sides of things. That was why their friendship worked so well, and why their professional relationship followed suit. They always wanted what was best for the world and they were willing to do whatever it took to make sure that happened. But for some reason, it felt like this time was different. And Zuko could tell Aang was hurt.

“Sure Zuko.” Aang nodded, he offered a small smile that didn’t meet his eyes before he turned and walked out of the throne room. 

Zuko sighed and rubbed his eyes in frustration. He needed to figure out what to do. Sure, he believed Aang knew what needed to happen to make the world a safe place for all. But how could he ignore all of the uncertainty in this plan? Aang was going on guesses here and while they’d conquered uncharted territory before, this was unlike anything they’d ever faced. A baby? Zuko didn’t think he could take care of himself let alone a child. And Aang, while an amazing person, wasn’t any more paternal than he was. 

And above all, there was the clear as day fact that Aang and Zuko were not attracted to each other! Zuko had spent the better part of his youth tracking down and hunting the airbender with the intent to end his life to restore his honor. Now, all these years later, sure they had moved past that and he knew Aang would never hold their teen years against him, but the extent of their relationship was purely friends. Zuko would even go as far as calling the young Avatar his best friend. How could he possible change that into wanting to be married to the man and making a baby together?

It was all too bizarre and he couldn’t fully wrap his brain around it.

“Fire Lord Zuko,” A guard sounded off from the door.

“What?” He snapped.

“The Earth Nation council is here to discuss building measures for the United Republic sir.” 

Zuko sighed but nodded as he straighten in his throne. He put on his regal face and prepared to be the leader he’d worked so hard to be, not the confused mess that was swimming through his head. 

“Send them in.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kind of a slow burn story it's looking like...i apologize now. but at least this means you get more zukaang to read! hehe   
> as always thank you for reading and i will see you tomorrow with an exciting chapter! xx


	4. four: the avatar's birthday

Birthdays were always a weird time for Aang. When he was growing up, the monks didn’t truly believe in celebrations of grander. Yes, the day someone was born was something to be proud of but monks did not believe that there should be parties or gifts associated with it. So when Aang had his first birthday with his friends when he turned thirteen, he was very uncomfortable and wasn’t too sure how he was supposed to act. 

He remembered Katara wanting to hold a big celebration that all of their friends and allies could join them in wishing the Avatar a happy birthday. But when they showed up to the banquet hall in the Southern Water Tribe, he was overwhelmed with the amount of people there and he’d snuck out halfway through. After explaining to everyone how awkward these events felt, at least when intended for him, they decided they wouldn’t put him through that again.

Except for his eighteenth birthday.

“Its a right of passage Aang! You have to have a big blow out! You’re the freaking Avatar and you’re going to legally be an adult now!” Sokka had cried out months ago when the idea had first been brought up.

Katara leaned her head to the side and gave a slight shrug. “He does have a point Aang. We’ve all had big parties when we turned eighteen. And plus it’s not just for you, there’s so many citizens that would love to come out and celebrate you. Think of it as a political party.”

“C’mon Twinkle Toes, don’t be such a wimp.” Was Toph’s singular attempt to convince the air bender, which was met with eye rolls.

Zuko walked over to his friend and laid a gentle hand on his shoulder. “You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to Aang.” He’d said softly. “But I think it would be a good idea. All of the different nations’ political advisors would come to show their respect for you, we would be showing more unity behind our movements, and it would be the last party you’d have to ever throw for yourself again.”

So he’d agreed. And now as he stood in his room, in his orange and yellow tunic, red harem pants tucked into a pair of flat boots that stopped at his calf, he couldn’t help but feel anxious about the whole ordeal. 

The knocking at the door pulled him from his reflection. “Come in.”

Zuko’s head poked in. “You decent?”

Aang just nodded and returned to his reflection again, playing with the fabric that wrapped over his shoulder. 

“I see you decided to go with the one shoulder look tonight.” Zuko said with a hint of teasing in his voice.

“Well I might as well show off my new muscles as much as possible right?” Aang joked back, but the tone didn’t really fit the words. 

“Right.” Zuko said. He entered the room, closing the door behind him, leaving his guards outside.

They stood there is a very apparent uncomfortable silence. 

“Are you angry with me?” Zuko finally spoke. 

Aang sighed and turned around to face the fire bender. “I’m not angry with you Zuko. I—I just wish that you trust me.”

“Aang you know that I trust you. I put my trust in you six years ago when I decided to ask to be apart of your team. And that trust hasn’t dissipated since!” Zuko argued, holding his hands up helplessly.

“Then why can’t you just believe me when I say that I know what we are supposed to do?” Aang exclaimed in return. “I know I sound crazy, and maybe I am just losing my marbles, but I swear to you, I wouldn’t bring this up if it wasn’t within good reason.”

Zuko sighed and rubbed at his eyes, the stress he’d felt early beginning to return. “I never said that.”

“It’s like you think I’m still that goofy twelve year old boy you met six years ago sometimes.” Aang said, his voice getting softer as he finished, turning once again to the mirror, but not really looking at himself. He’d cast his eyes down to the floor in hopes he’d disappear.

Zuko crossed the room, approaching the air bender. Once he was behind him, he laid his hand on Aang’s exposed shoulder; He could feel the way Aang tensed at first, before relaxing into the touch. 

“I would follow you into a hundred battles Aang. If you told me that I needed to jump off a cliff in Kyoshi Island, battle a combustion bender, or even put my head in a bag of my uncle’s filthy sandals, I would do it.” Aang chuckled slightly, still looking at the ground. “And like I said I don’t not believe you. I just, I just need more to go on okay?”

Aang looked up into the mirror and met his friend’s eyes. Zuko was being soft and kind with him. It was something he’d started getting used to in the last few years. Zuko hadn’t always been a gentle man. He had walls built up from years and years of teenage angst, and he’d just started to truly let them down and be the kinder soul that he really was. And Aang liked this side of him.

The side that would joke with him and make him feel okay for being a little childish at times. He could also hold his own in a serious conversion with Aang, only to turn around and ask if he wanted to feed the turtleducks together. Zuko was the perfect combination of mature and hard and kind and gentle. 

Aang shrugged and nodded. “I understand. I just—I don’t know. Wish there was something I could do to make you believe me.”

Zuko offered a crooked smile and squeezed the boy’s shoulder. “If there’s anyone that can convince me to marry, sleep with, and impregnate them, it’s you Aang. I have no doubt you’ll find a way.”

It pulled a laugh out of the avatar as he shoved his friend away playfully. 

“Alright now lets go, you have to go pretend to be excited that all these people are here to celebrate your eighteenth birthday.” Zuko teased, leading them to the door.

“Gee, I can’t wait!” Aang said, his words laced in sarcasm.

As they walked down the halls of the palace, Aang couldn’t help but start to feel anxious. He truly wasn’t a fan of these parties, and he definitely didn’t want to have to be the center of attention either. He would have begged to not have the party, but he knew that there was no way to get out of this one.

“Don’t worry,” Zuko said, placing his hand on the small of Aang’s back. “You just have to do one full lap around the courtyard, say hi to everyone, and then me and Sokka will sneak you to the garden. Katara, Suki, and Toph will meet us there and we’ll have a more chill celebration ok?”

Aang smiled and nodded. 

As the two young officials approached the door, guards dressed in fire nation gear grabbed the handles preparing to let them into the courtyard. Aang took a deep breath, and with a reassuring pat from the Firelord, he nodded for the doors to be opened.

Immediately he was greeted with bright colors, cheers, and applause. He barely could make out the announcement from the top of the stairs, “Now entering his eminence Firelord Zuko and celebrating his eighteenth year of life, Avatar Aang of the Air Nation”. 

The applause only got louder from there, and he was treated to a very bright display of fire play in the air. The fire bending artists were swirling flames high above the crowd in unison. There were dancers walking around carrying a yellow and red paper dragon, Air Acolytes stood on either side of the staircase spinning gliders and umbrellas that released confetti into the air as he and Zuko made their way into the party. 

Aang wished that Zuko would have kept his hand on his back as they entered, because he was feeling slightly more uncomfortable than he’d anticipated. He could see the faces of so many people he knew: his friends, allies, and government officials that he spoke to on a regular basis. But there was a larger amount of people that he’s sure he’d never seen before in his life. Friends of friends, probably the spouses of a few officials, and he knew there were the simple fire nation royals that had secured an invite to what would be the most extravagant event of the year. Being invited to the Avatar’s birthday celebration was something that anyone of wealth (and a desire of status) would want to have in their back pocket. 

The pair descended the stairs gracefully, nodding at the crowd as they continued to walk. They approached the last stair and a man in fire nation formal wear stepped forward with a smile.

“Avatar Aang, happy birthday.” He said formally. His jet black hair pulled into a tight ponytail at the top of his head, similar to the style Zuko had once worn years ago.

“Thank you uh,” The air bender started. “Sorry do I know you?” 

The man smirked,”Oh you will.”

The flame struck faster than Aang could have anticipated. He barely was able to bend himself out of the way and onto the railing of the staircase. His arm instantly started to hurt as the burn set it, but he didn’t have time to focus on it as the next flame was thrown towards him again. 

“Protect the Firelord!” One of the guards shouted.

Screams began to fill the courtyard as guests scurried to get away from the intrusion. More and more shots of fire were being thrown from the crowd directed at both Zuko and Aang. Aang could see Katara and Toph making their way to where the attack was most present. His eyes scanned the room looking for Zuko but he couldn’t find the Firelord anywhere.

“There is no peace for you Avatar!” That now familiar voice shouted. It came with another round of attacks but Aang dodged the fire blasts, and shot back a stream of water knocking the man off balance. 

“Aang!” Zuko shouted from his side. 

He looked just in time to see his friend being grabbed by a group of hooded figures, his arms held behind his back and a dagger to his neck.

“Stop!” Aang shouted. The men halted, but the man with the ponytail walked to the group with a smirk.

“What do you want?” Aang asked, floating to the ground in front of the man.

The chuckle that exited the man’s mouth was wicked. “What do I want? So now you care about what I want? You care what the people want Avatar? We want a nation run right!”

The group cheered as the man continued. “You and Firelord Crybaby have ruined the fire nation. You’ve allowed the scum of other nations to roam our walls and we have had enough. We want the fire nation back, and without you and your bullshit harmony plan in it.”

Aang nodded, but made no movement. He scanned the room with his eyes, Katara and Toph weren’t far away, Sokka and Suki were nearby as well. All of the fire nation guards in the room were positioned to intervene and recover their Lord, but he knew that any sudden movement could be the end for Zuko. He finally made eye contact with Zuko and paused. Zuko seemed calm—despite being in a position where he could be killed he seemed confident that everything would be okay. He locked eyes with Aang and then motioned to the side with his eyes.

Aang followed his eyes discreetly and saw the fountain that had been bended by the Earth Kingdom benders for the party. It was a huge fountain with the air bender’s figure carved at the top with water spewing from his hands. Aang took a deep breath and turned back to the man in charge.

“What’s your name?” He asked.

“Yu Lin.” The man responded.

“I’m sorry to ruin your plans Yu, but the days of bender segregation is over, and your plan?”

Aang closed his eyes as he felt himself enter the Avatar state. The water source that was running the fountain exploded as he bended the water through the fountain and across the courtyard, knocking down the men holding the Firelord, Zuko escaping and being retrieved by his men. Yu gasped and was caught off guard as Toph bended his feet into the ground, Suki coming up the rear and hitting him in between his shoulder blades, blocking his bending (a trick Ty Lee had shown all the Kyoshi warriors).

“It’s not happening.”

Yu Lin shouted in frustration, flailing his powerless arms. “You cannot win this battle Avatar! We see through this bullshit harmony plan of yours! The nations will forever be divided until one day, one nation will want all the power and will take over! Firelord Ozai had the right idea and I will make it my mission to see his plans through!”

“Good luck doing that from underground Lin. You won’t be seeing the light of day for the rest of your life.” Said Kenzo, the head guard in Zuko’s security detail, as he came up and shackled the rebel.

“If it’s not me,” The man said with a wicked smirk. “It will be another. We see through the façade and someone will take you down. Just like Sozin and Ozai took out your entire weak nation, we will take you out next.”

“Enough!” A burst of flames rippled through the courtyard as the Firelord interjected. “Get him out of here now!”

The guard escorted the rebels out of the courtyard, each of the men and women in the group glaring and sending explicits towards the remaining guests and dignitaries in the room. The crowd still remaining whispered and gossiped to each other as they watched the extremists leave. 

Katara was the first to move, making her way to Aang. “Aang, your arm.”

The young man looked down at the limb in question to see the skin red from the burn. He didn’t notice the pain until now, feeling the sharp stinging in his arm. “Oh yeah, he caught me off guard.”

Katara grabbed his arm gently, holding it up with one hand, the other conjuring some water nearby and beginning the healing process on his arm. He hissed when he water first made contact, but it slowly started to feel more soothing than painful.

“I want him locked away immediately!” Zuko shouted from the other side of the room. “I don’t care if we have to build a prison in the deepest part of the world to keep him locked away!”  
“Firelord,” Aang called calmly.

Zuko started pacing as he spoke. “How did they even get in here? Who was in charge of the guest list? I want them fired. And whoever is at the front gates will be interrogated as well.” He continued.

“Zuko!” Aang called a little louder.

The Firelord looked at him pointedly, but his expression calmed when he saw his friend’s pleading look. Aang’s eyes were soft, and as he stood there getting healed from he attack, Zuko stopped fussing over the rebels and made his way across the floor to him.

“Are you okay?” Zuko asked quietly.

Aang nodded. “Yeah, just a little burn but look,” He pulled his arm from Katara’s grasp to show they mark already fading. “I’m going to be fine.”

Zuko nodded and looked around, the lingering guests all turning their attention towards the two men. “Let’s get you out of here.” 

“Okay.” Aang agreed.

Zuko put his hand on the small of Aang’s back, similar to how they had walked to the party, which seemed like it was hours ago but truly had only been moments ago. “Katara, will you and Sokka help handle things here? I’ll take care of Aang and then come meet up with you all in the council room in half an hour.”

Katara nodded before walking to the rest of their friends to relay the message.

As Zuko led Aang back up the stairs, he couldn’t help but replay in the head the events that had just occurred. Everything had happened so quickly; watching the first bolt of fire be shot at Aang had caught him off guard and he didn’t even have enough time to react when it happened. Aang had been quick, but not quick enough to avoid that first blast, his arm being injured as a result. And when he had finally gotten himself together and was ready to react and defend both himself and his best friend he was blindsided and restrained. As he watched Aang battle back and forth with Yu, and the blade of the dagger was pressed against his neck he only panicked for a second. But something inside him, told Zuko that he would be okay. And more importantly, so would Aang.

He led the younger bender through the palace, four guards with them; Two in front, two behind, forming a perimeter. Aang was quiet, walking with his head slightly lowered. He didn’t seem to notice that they weren’t heading to his own chambers, but instead to Zuko’s.

They made it to the Firelord’s chambers and as they entered, Zuko held his hand up instructing the guards to stay at the door. He closed the door behind him and guided Aang to the bed where the air bender took a seat at the edge, hunching over and burying his face in his hands.

“Hey, what’s going on?” Zuko asked, standing in front of the other man.

A string of mumbled, incoherent words flowed from his mouth, which caused Zuko to chuckle.

“You’re going to need to stop hiding for me to hear you kid.” Zuko said, kneeling before the Avatar.

Aang sighed and lifted his head. “I said, I can’t believe this is really happening. I’m failing as an Avatar.”

“No you aren’t Aang.” Zuko argued. “You have done nothing but improve the world since defeating my father. One rebel attack doesn’t change the hard work that you’ve put in.”

“You were almost hurt Zuko.” Aang said softly, lifting his grey eyes to meet Zuko’s

In his eyes Zuko could see everything. He wasn’t upset about the attack, he was fearful that he had almost lost his best friend. “But I’m not hurt. Look,” He gestured to his unharmed body. “You saved me, like you always do.”

Aang nodded, but cast his eyes downwards again. 

This was exactly what Aang had been trying to warn him about. His dream truly was a warning of what could come and he didn’t know it at the time, but Aang was more concerned about this growing situation than he was letting on. Zuko hadn’t seen Aang look this defeated before. During their teenage years, the air bender had always been glass half full when these situations arose. But something about this particular scenario was weighing heavy on him.

“Aang.” Zuko spoke, gaining the Avatar’s attention. “I think you were right. I think that you and I am meant to join together to truly bring harmony to the world.”

Those same grey eyes that had just been filled with sadness were now the size of gold pieces. “Really?” Aang asked with surprise.

Zuko nodded silently. “I don’t know how this is going to work but, I think that us getting married and having some miracle baby will show the world how serious we are about nation harmony and changing the world for the better. The United Republic is one thing but we need something larger than just a city.”

The Avatar shot forward, wrapping his arms around Zuko’s neck tightly. Zuko smiled and returned the hug, wrapping his arms around Aang’s waist.

“Thank you Zuko.” Aang said into his neck.

“Don’t thank me yet.” Zuko said. “We still have to tell the council that we’re now in a—relationship?” He said more of a question than statement, unsure of where they stood in that department.

Aang sat back and uneasily smiled. “Yeah maybe we should talk about that before we announce it.”

“We will, tomorrow.” Zuko said. “For now, I am going to go down and sort out this mess with everyone in the council room.”

“I’ll come with you.” Aang started to stand.

Zuko halted him with a hand on his shoulder, pushing him back down on the bed. “No you won’t. You are going to stay here, with my guards at the door and relax. You might not feel it now, but you were burned pretty bad on your arm and I think you might also be in shock from the attack. You need to take a bath, change into something clean and get in bed.”

“Zuko I am fine!” Aang whined.

“Sure you are.” Zuko replied, standing and smoothing out his robes. “And you will be even more fine tomorrow and we can talk more then.”

“You know, I might end up becoming your partner and having your baby, but I’m not some weak person you have to take care of and isn’t capable of being apart of important meetings.” Aang said frustrated.

Zuko sighed and put his hand on Aang’s cheek. “I never said you were. I just—I just want you to unwind and not stress. Please?”

They held each other’s eye silently. It was evident that Aang was angry about being taken care of but slowly, that anger subsided and he gave a subtle nod. 

“Thank you.” Zuko smiled (his version of a smile anyways). And removed his hand from Aang’s cheek, holding his glance for a second longer before turning and heading to the door. “I’ll be back soon, don’t try to leave okay? I will make sure the guards tackle you.”

Aang chuckled. “They can try.”

Zuko shook his head and exited the room, instructing two of the guards to stay at the door as he made his way to the council room. As he walked, he could help the thoughts swirling through his head. The main one being, he was unofficially betrothed—to his best friend. To the Avatar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so definitely a longer chapter! hope you enjoy and it holds you over until next week! i apologize if there are typos or errors, i don't have a beta and i edited it so many times that anything that slipped through is a sneaky little b! but yeah, we're getting a relationship soon!


	5. five: breaking it to the gaang

“I’m sorry you and Zuko are doing what?” Echoed through the living quarters of Zuko’s chambers.

The Firelord sat on the crimson couch, rubbing his temples as the yelling ensued throughout the room. The yelling in question came from Sokka, Katara, and Mai. Ty Lee, Toph and Suki were also in the room, but were quiet bystanders as the ongoing yelling took place. Next to him Aang sighed, and gently placed his hand on Zuko’s knee, giving a small squeeze.

“For the fourth time, Zuko and I are going to be getting married.” Aang said as calmly as possible.

“Yeah, I think we heard you all four times air boy.” Mai said monotonously. 

Sokka stood from his place on the opposing couch from Zuko and Aang with his hands thrown in the air. “Where did this even come from?”

Aang glanced at Zuko and when he Firelord motioned for him to explain he took a deep breath before diving into the origin of this new development. He explained his spiritual dream with Roku and the research he had done on Avatar pregnancy. The room was silent as he continued to talk about the rebellion and how this union would bring more peace and harmony to the nations and hopeful put an end to the rebels. 

Toph was the one to break the silence after the Avatar had finished. “Sounds legit to me.”

Zuko rolled his eyes in humor but looking around he knew not everyone felt it was comical.

“Wait, so Aang you’re going to have a baby?” Ty Lee asked with a small twinkle in her eye.

Aang nodded. “Again, not too sure of all the logistics but, if everything goes as planned, then yes.”

“Oh my! We’re going to have a baby in the group!” Ty Lee exclaimed. “Can you just imagine how adorable the baby will be? With Zuko’s dark hair and Aang’s grey eyes it’s going to be stunning! And don’t even get me started on how powerful the baby will be! The child of the Avatar and the Firelord? A royal baby with so much beauty and power I can’t even imagine!” 

“I’m glad you think this is a good idea.” Katara said, her voice laced with rage.

Zuko turned to the water tribe girl. “You don’t think this is a good idea?”

“How could it be?” She responded quickly. “Last night you and Aang were attacked for trying to bring harmony and you think you two—the most powerful beings alive—getting married and having an all powerful baby is going to help resolve that?”

“She has a point.” Sokka said with a shrug. “I can’t see how this isn’t going to cause more problems then you already have.”

Zuko sat a little straighter and took a breath before he spoke. “As the leader of the Southern Water Tribe Sokka, your input does matter and I want to know how you feel this will affect your position in the nations.”

“I mean, like Katara said, you two are the most powerful men in the nations, you’ve already built an entire city and can pretty much control how things work within it. Joining forces just makes it look like you’re reaching for more power.” 

Zuko nodded taking in the words from the water tribe chief. 

“But don’t you think they would think that no matter who either of us married and had kids with?” Aang asked.

“Not really.” Sokka said plainly. “If you married just another bender and had children it just seems like you’re living a normal life. Same with Zuko. But the fact that you are the Firelord and the Avatar, both men, and you are suddenly going to be married and have a miracle baby that’s never been done before, it seems like the royal family got even more powerful.”

Zuko had thought about how the public would receive their potential relationship and child, and even he had second thoughts on whether it would truly be a benefit to their cause or more damaging. After last night’s events, he could see where Sokka’s thoughts came from.

Aang sighed again, more frustrated than before. “So let’s just keep things the way they are and let another assassination attempt on me and Zuko happen?” 

“I didn’t say that.” Sokka corrected.

“You might as well have!” Aang cried. “Zuko had a knife to his throat twelve hours ago! He could have been hurt!”

“Aang we realize that, but that doesn’t justify you two pretending to be in love and having a baby.” Katara inserted from the other side of the room. 

Zuko could feel the frustration growing within the boy sitting next to him. Aang’s grip on his knee got stronger, which Zuko didn’t think he intended to do, but it was all the signal that the Firelord needed to intervene while things were still in not too hostile of a place.

“Look you guys,” He said sitting forward, and resting his hand on top of Aang’s tattooed one. “Maybe this is going to be a big mistake. Maybe Aang got it wrong and we don’t need to get married and there isn’t a way for us to have a baby.”

Aang’s face scrunched tighter and he started to pull his hand away, but Zuko tightened his grip and held their joined hands on top of his leg. “But,” He said to the boy next to him. “I trust Aang more than anyone in the world. He’s save each and every one of us in this room more times than we’d ever be able to count. His intuition hasn’t been wrong in the years we’ve known each other and I don’t think it’s going to change anytime soon.”

He meant every word. Last night, after he had left Aang in his chamber, he had thought a lot about what they were getting themselves into. How his life become this, he couldn’t tell you. But as he had walked down the hall, his guards behind him on high alert, all he could think about was getting back to his chambers to be there for Aang. Aang, the boy that he once chased around the world was now his best friend and one of the most important people in his life. The thought of someone trying to take his life angered Zuko. He felt his body temperature rise higher than normal thinking about Yu and the rebel that had tried to attack. 

But he’d pushed all of anger and horrible thoughts of what he wanted to do to them all aside because at the end of the day, he only wanted to make sure Aang was safe. And if marrying him and starting a family with him would ensure that, then he would walk down a million aisles. 

Ty Lee cleared her thought hesitantly before saying softly, “But what if this is the one time Aang is wrong?”

The room was quiet, each of them looking around at each other looking for an answer.

It was Zuko standing up, holding Aang’s hand still causing the air nomad to stand as well.

“Well, at least I’ll be marrying my best friend.” Zuko said proudly, looking at the Avatar in the eye and nodding once. 

Aang smiled up at him, his grey eyes glistening with what Zuko assumed to be tears of joy he was holding back. He repositioned their fingers to where they were interlaced.

“Looks like we’re planning a wedding then.” Sokka said skeptically.

“I wanna be a bridesmaid!” Ty Lee shouted, raising her hand excitedly.

“There isn’t even a bride.” Mai scoffed with a roll of her eyes.

Toph slouched in the armchair she was occupying, throwing her feet over the arm. “I don’t know; twinkle toes would look good in a white dress.”

“How would you know?” Katara giggled. 

And from there, the conversation about an upcoming wedding, Aang in a dress, and who would be the in the wedding party took off. Aang released a deep breath and squeezed Zuko’s hand a little tighter. Zuko felt his stomach flip slightly, but he was sure it was just from relief or indigestion and not because of Aang.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i really don't want to prolong the build of this relationship and by telling the gaang what is going on we'll be able to get there a little faster. it's still a build but it's on schedule ☺️ thank you as always, hope to hear your thoughts and i'll see you tomorrow for more xx


	6. six: fire lights festival

The Fire Lights Festival was an annual event that had started the year following the defeat of Zuko’s father. Originally, this time of year there was a festival in the fire nation that simply celebrated and glorified the nation as being the all powerful, superior nation in the world. It was engulfed with fire nation pride, which wasn’t a bad thing, but it was also fuels by prejudices against anyone that wasn’t fire nation. 

Zuko had moved to have the festival canceled as the planning committee had approached him about funding. He didn’t want to be associated with anything that promoted hatred of other benders and if that meant canceling a festival then so be it. But Aang had talked him out of it. 

“Zuko, this festival means something to your people. It doesn’t have to be about hate anymore. You make the rules now, and you can easily turn this negative event into something uplifting and positive.” The Avatar had told him in private as they walked the Fire Palace grounds.

And that was exactly what the newly crowned Firelord had done. The next day, he granted a large budget for the festival with the stipulations that it must be renamed the Fire Lights Festival and it must promote the beauty of being a fire bender. Which is how the festival had come to be known for the beautiful display of lights. There were lanterns that filled the air, firework shows throughout the entire night, fire dancers would showcase their skills with the element, and the night would be filled with light and positivity. 

It had quickly become Zuko’s favorite event of the year. Aang’s as well if the smile on his face was any current indication.

“Zu, look they have the lightening benders again this year.” Aang pointed out where a group of performers were using lightening during their performance. Their bodies solid and centered as they concentrated on the energy they were creating.

Zuko couldn’t help but smile at the excitement his partner was showing at the performance. “You would think that after three years in a row you would be less surprised by their performances.”

Aang shot him a twisted look. “They change it up every year! How could you not be surprised?”

“Oh you’re right, excuse my ignorance oh great Avatar.” Zuko replied as he led them towards the grass where they could sit down.

“I will let your mistake slide this time Firelord Zuko but if it happens again I might just have to rethink if I should link myself to you for the rest of my life.” Aang joked back, bumping his shoulder against the Firelord’s.

Zuko chuckled. “Oh of course. If anything you could always marry my sister.”

Aang placed his hand on his chin as if in deep thought. “I mean that could work. I was thinking of going for your father but hey I’ll take what I can get.”

Zuko wrapped his arm around the air bender’s waist, pulling him as tight to his side as possible and used his other hand to poke into Aang’s side, causing him to squeal and giggle.

“I’m kidding I’m kidding!” Aang barked out between fits of laughter. 

Eventually Zuko let go and they fell back into step until they reached a section of grass uninhabited by other citizens. It was hard to notice, but Zuko knew that the people enjoying the festival were all purposely avoiding direct contact with the two figureheads. It was the same anytime they were in public, whether together or alone. The title Firelord and Avatar came with the high praise and untouchable stigma. People didn’t think of them as being normal people, even though they were (in reality) just two young boys that had to grow up too fast.

Even as the guards escorting them laid down a blanket and they sat down, Zuko couldn’t help but notice the couple closest to them peak their way and subtly slide a few extra inches to the side. He chuckled at himself as he and Aang sat down and looked over the field of people. 

“So this is what you do on dates?” Aang asked him as they made themselves comfortable. 

Zuko hummed. “I don’t do much dating but I am sure this is what normal people do.” 

“Didn’t you take Mai on lots of dates?” The air bender asked as he watched some of the light show that was happening. 

“Not really.” The Firelord admitted. “Me and Mai, after the war, we were more together for appearance. We thought that we loved each other, and we were both so young it felt like we were doing the right thing. But eventually I realized that I didn’t want to go on dates or spend a lot of time with her outside of public appearances you know?”

Aang nodded and turned his attention to his friend. “I understand that. That’s how things were with Katara.” 

Zuko locked eyes with the Avatar and they seemed to have an unspoken conversation. They both knew how the other felt. Their duty to the world had always come before their own personal desires. And this pretend dating situation was just another example.

“I thought that you and Katara had a pretty solid relationship?” It came out more like a question that he had intended.

The younger of the two shrugged slightly toying with a blade of grass in between his fingers. “I mean we did at first. But we were also kids. I mean, I was like thirteen and thought I was going to be with one girl for the rest of my life. Wasn’t the most realistic.”

Zuko nodded understandingly. “I’m sure you’ve had a chance to date around a bit right? Traveling the world, saving all the damsels in distress and all that.”

Aang chuckled a little. “Yeah, sure.” He said sarcastically.

“You’ve gone on other dates since then right?” Zuko allowed his curiosity to get the best of him.

“When do I have time for dating?” Aang looked at him with an exaggerated roll of his eyes.

“Wait,” Zuko chuckled. “So you’re telling me that you plan on getting married and you have only dated one girl your whole life? And it’s not even to that girl?”

“Ha ha,” The Avatar said dryly. “Its so funny that I’ve been single for the better part of five years and now I’m going to have a husband. Hilarious SiFu.”

Zuko got quiet suddenly. Looking at Aang he couldn’t help the feeling of uncertainty sneak up on him again. Here was his friend, his best friend, who had devoted so much of his life to the well being of everyone else, willing to sacrifice his chance at love for the well being of the world. It didn’t feel right.

Sure, Zuko didn’t have much more dating experience but he had more to note than the Avatar did. He’d dating in Ba Sing Se, then he and Mai, and after that break up he had his fair share of random dates (and one night stands) that were notable enough. In short, he’d lived in terms of love. Now he was taking that opportunity away from Aang.

“You know, just because we have to get married doesn’t mean you have to be you know—” Zuko started.

“Don’t do that.” Aang interrupted.

“Do what?”

“Give me some speech about how we don’t have to be in love or that we can date other people in secret or whatever bullshit solution you were about to offer.” Aang said with a frustrated sigh.

“I just want to make sure you have a chance to live your life Aang.” Zuko stated firmly. “You may feel the need to marry me and have a baby with me to protect the world and the balance of the nations but that doesn’t mean that you have to pretend to love me or anything.”

Hurt crossed the younger man’s eyes as he looked at Zuko. “I do love you though.”

Zuko sighed and turned to face him straight on. “Not in that way Aang. I mean, you don’t have to pretend to be in love with me.”

Aang balled his fists up and exhaled before turning to face Zuko as well. “Can you just—stop!” It came out more of a whispered exclamation than a shout, but it was still forceful enough that the few people sitting around them turned to look briefly. Even the guards turned their gaze to the couple for a moment.

Aang never got frustrated in public. And he definitely never raised his voice at Zuko. They had a strong friendship that through the years had always thrived because they were able to talk things out in a rational manner. 

“Aang,” Zuko whispered, his hand coming to rest of the air bender’s knee.

The Avatar closed his eyes and exhaled slowly, calming his breathing momentarily before opening them and meeting Zuko’s eyes again.

“I’m sorry.” Aang said. “I just—I am here because I am ready and willing to be with you. It’s not just about harmony and balance. Sure that is the reason we are trying this, but I don’t want us to live the rest of our lives with that being the only reason we stay together. Out of obligation; You could’ve done that with Mai and I could’ve with Katara. But we didn’t”

“So I am going to give you an out right now. If you don’t want to marry me or have a baby with me for whatever reason, I accept and respect that. You can walk away right now and we will figure out some other way to keep the world from falling apart. But if you choose not to walk away, then I want you to do it because you don’t hate the idea of being a family with me for the rest of you life. The choice is yours, I won’t hate you regardless.”

Zuko was quiet for a while. He didn’t expect this publicity date to come to this. Sure, he had reservations about this whole plan. It seemed ridiculous and unrealistic. He wasn’t in love with Aang. The Avatar was his best friend and the idea of marrying him and having sex with him was odd and not in his immediate plans for his future. But sitting here in this moment, looking into the big grey eyes that he knew all too well, with the flashing lights illuminating them even more than usual, it didn’t matter.

Aang was the sweetest person Zuko knew. He was caring and kind and would put his life down on the line for anyone (which he often times did). He made Zuko laugh but also knew how to talk him down when he let his own insecurities and demons get the best of him. He was truly Zuko’s best friend, and until now he didn’t realize it made him the perfect person to be his partner.

Zuko raised his hand and placed it gently against Aang’s cheek, caressing it softly with the pad of his thumb. Aang leaned into the touch, holding his hand in place with his own.

“Okay.” Zuko finally spoke. “We’re going to do this. No more hesitation okay? I promise.”

Aang smiled and grabbed the Firelord for a hug. Zuko’s arms found their way around Aang’s waist as the air bender’s naturally wrapped around his neck. 

“I hope you’re ready to fall in love with a Firelord with daddy issues and an overwhelming need to be perfect.” Zuko joked into his ear.

Aang pulled back laughing as he made himself comfortable on the blanket again. “I mean I’ve dealt with it this long, might as well add marriage and a baby into it.”

The pair relaxed on the blanket once more and looked to the sky as the fireworks began. Aang (as always) was extremely excited about the bursts of light that were happening and his eyes were glued on the sky the entire time. The same couldn’t be said for Firelord Zuko. Instead of focusing on the cascade of red, orange, and blue flames erupting in the sky, he was focused on the Avatar. 

Watching the excitement that crossed over his face as a new explosion happened and the complete awe that he was in brought a smile to Zuko’s own face. For the majority of his young adult life Zuko has always found joy and happiness in Aang’s own happiness. He still found it hard to allow himself to be happy in life. He didn’t feel he always deserved it, and whenever he did find himself enjoying life and being happy, he started to feel guilty. But when he saw Aang happy, he allowed himself that joy as well.

Aang gave him permission to not be miserable, he always had, and this moment was no different. Awaiting him back at the palace was a stack of territory previsions he needed to sort through, tax inquires he needed to handle, and he still needed to deal with the rebel attack and how to move forward with prosecution. He had an entire nation that needed his attention and he shouldn’t be sitting in a field enjoying fireworks. But when Aang looks over at him in that moment, his smile growing even wider as he pushes Zuko’s chin up towards to sky forcing him to watch the fireworks, he can’t help his heart from fluttering and his own smile growing.

Maybe being married to Aang will finally give him the permission he needs to be…happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> originally this was broken up into two chapters but based on the feedback i got from last chapter being short and also the fact that i am moving in the next week and a half and i am nervous about missing a posting date i wanted to give you guys a night long chapter!  
> xx


	7. seven: final moments

It didn’t take long for the word to spread that there was something romantic happening between Avatar Aang and Firelord Zuko. In fact, after their date at the Fire Lights Festival they received word two days later that different political figures wanted to request an audience with the two men. 

Apparently, during their date, many of the bystanders present were paying close attention to them. It wasn’t an event in which they were required to be present and they were not doing any royal duties, so naturally the citizens were hyper focused on them being there. And it wasn’t hard for them to notice how close the pair stayed to each other all night. Zuko often being spotted with his hand on the small of the Avatar’s back guiding him through the festival, small touches the two shared, and of course there was that hug when they sat in the grass.

Word spread like wildfire and soon enough everyone was talking about (and making assumptions on) what was happening between the political leaders. 

“That didn’t take long at all.” Aang said as he listened to the latest gossip from Suki at breakfast. She had just retold a story (one of many) about how Zuko was seducing Aang in hopes to gain more land for the fire nation to expand.

“I think I like the story of being possessed by a spirit better.” Zuko deadpanned as he spread jam on a biscuit. 

Aang giggled and nodded. “At least in that one you are under a love spell or something.” 

Suki chuckled herself before straightening her stance. “I know it might all seem funny guys but you might want to make some kind of public announcement and set the record straight.”

Suki was one of the boys’ most trusted advisors. As the leader of the Kyoshi warriors she constantly visited the fire nation and looked after Zuko’s royal guard. She also helped to protect and negotiate peace within the Earth Kingdom alongside King Bumi and King Kuei. Suki was somewhat a national figure around the world for being the strong female warrior she was—and the fact that she was kind and beautiful didn’t hurt either. 

The best part of having Suki around was that she could always hear things that most people would hate to get back to the palace. When she was in uniform she was Kyoshi Warrior Suki that people looked up to but also feared. But when she was out of uniform, she was able to disguise herself as another citizen of the nation and could roam freely to eavesdrop in on the latest gossip. This morning she had done the latter and was now back filling Zuko and Aang in on the latest.

“Besides the ridiculous stories floating around, what is the general consensus on our,” Zuko cleared his throat. “Our uh relationship?”

Aang shot him a pitying look but didn’t comment on the obvious discomfort with their current status still. 

Suki gave a small shrug. “For the most part people don’t necessarily believe that you guys are dating or courting or whatever the appropriate verbiage would be in this case. Truthfully, outside of the few crazy rumors, it could have just been a casual outing for the Firelord and his best friend.”

Zuko looked across the table at Aang and watched as the air bender started processing the information. Aang had always been easy to read Zuko and now wasn’t any different. He saw the exact moment that Aang’s thoughts were fully realized and he looked up to meet Zuko’s eyes.

“So why don’t we just announce that we are getting married?” Aang started. “I don’t think that we will ever get to a place where being out in public together was instantly paired with the thought of us dating. We’re good friends and have been for years, we go to festivals together all the time. We do parties, political gatherings, and everything in between together normally anyways so it’s not that new.”

Suki nodded. “I agree. No one is shocked by you and Aang being together in public. I think the only reason the romance rumors started was because you were a little more touchy feely than normal.”

“Which isn’t really anything new.” A new voice entered the room. Mai was standing in the doorway wearing her typical black and maroon robes, her arms folded as she leaned against the doorframe.

“Oh hi Mai,” Aang said softly, almost shyly. “What do you mean?”

“I mean,” She held the end of the word for a moment before continuing. “You and Zuko hug and touch each other all the time but just not in public. You guys are disgustingly close normally so it’s only shocking to the commoners that don’t see you within the palace walls.”

Zuko nodded taking in her words. He wasn’t aware of how much he and Aang really touched but as Mai went on he realized she might be right. He usually greeted Aang with a hug and the two would sit shoulder to shoulder most of the time, but he would be the same way to any of their friends. 

“I guess that’s true.” Aang nodded.

“So the Avatar is right, you need to make a public declaration. Just stand on the balcony and announce that your relationship has gone from friends to more and you’re sealing the deal.” She said casually.

Aang turned in his chair to look at Zuko again, his eyes asking for approval. Zuko just nodded before turning to Suki. “Suki, will you do me a favor and ask Kenzo to round up the council for a meeting in an hour. I should probably let them know of this development before we tell the world.”

“Make them believe it.” Mai added. “They can’t know this is all for publicity. They need to believe that you have fallen for the Avatar too or you risk this whole thing being exposed and falling to shit.”

Zuko rolled his eyes at the girl before nodded. Suki nodded and began to head to the door.

“I am actually going to go with Suki, I want to get a feel for how the staff feels. I think seeing me around more will make it more believable.”

“You’re here more than you need to be, they won’t be the shocked.” Mai bit out again.

Aang gave a tight lipped smiled but didn’t respond. Instead to turned towards Zuko and said a soft, “I’ll see you in a little bit” before following Suki out of the room.

Zuko sighed as he leaned back in his seat looking at his ex girlfriend sternly. “Why do you have to treat him like that?”

“Like what?” Mai asked back in his usual monotoned voice.

“You know what.” Zuko snapped. “It’s like you hate him and he’s done absolutely nothing to you.”

“Right, besides tricking my ex boyfriend into marrying him.” The girl said sharply.

Zuko watched as she took Aang’s seat, picking up some fruit and biting into it casually. Looking at her nonchalant demeanor, any other observer wouldn’t be able to tell that she was actually bothered, but Zuko could. Through the facade of calm and cool, there was something bothering his ex.

“Are you jealous I’m marrying Aang?”

Mai scoffed, tossing the fruit back onto the try absentmindedly. “You wish.”

Zuko sat more relaxed into the chair leaning against the back. “I don’t understand why you would be jealous about me marrying Aang. We weren’t happy.”

It wasn’t shocking when the girl stood up abruptly stabbing the table with a butter knife in the process. “I am not jealous of a bald child monk! You can marry whoever you want and I wouldn’t care!”

The room was quiet as they stared at each other. Looking into Mai’s eyes, Zuko could tell that she was hurting. Her eyes were narrowed and looking like they were sending daggers at Zuko’s head the longer they held each other’s gaze. But besides the anger pointed at him, he could see the tears beginning to form in her eyes.

Zuko wasn’t dumb—Mai always loved him. And as much as he wanted to be able to love her back, it just never worked. 

The Firelord stood and walked around the table to stand next to the emotional girl. He put his hand over the hand that was gripping the handle of the knife gently, silently calming her. 

“You will always be the first person I ever loved Mai, you know that don’t you?” He whispered.

She didn’t respond at first, they just embraced the silence of the room. 

“I hate that I couldn’t be enough for you. You always had to do things the hardest way possible didn’t you? You couldn’t just get married and have a baby with me—you had to one up me with the fucking Avatar didn’t you?” She spat. “The most powerful being on the planet just has to also now carry your miracle spawn and save the world yet again.”

Zuko chuckled softly, stroking his hand over Mai’s. “I wouldn’t be me if I didn’t make choices that make my life difficult.”

Mai turned around facing the Firelord, they were so close Zuko could count the small sun spots that littered her nose. Looking down into her eyes, Zuko felt a small pang of guilt hit his heart. He never wanted to hurt Mai, it was the last thing he would ever intentionally do. She’d practically saved him from himself just as much as Aang had, but they also existed in two different times.  
The girl before him had represented a part of his life surrounded in pain and despair. She had been his one outlet of normalcy: where he wasn’t the Fire Prince that had been banished and branded for his incompetence. She saw a different side of Zuko and he wanted to live in that as long as he could.

But then he met Aang and the gang, and realized that Mai wasn’t the only person that could see the good in him. Realizing that he could be a good person and not be chastised he started to realize that the traits of Mai he loved were really just traits of a person that cared about him. And when he received that from his friends he didn’t need it from her. His love for Mai didn’t end, it just changed from romance to friendship.

“It should’ve been me.” She said softly.

Zuko nodded and caressed her cheek. “I know.”

Mai closed her eyes and leaned into the palm of his hand. Zuko held her for a moment, neither speaking, moving, or seemingly breathing. They just embraced this moment. And as they did, it felt—final. 

“Ty Lee is so lucky to have you.” Zuko said softly.

Mai nodded. “Yeah, she is.”

The pair laughed together, straightening up and locking eyes once again. 

“I meant what I said earlier thought.” Mai said. At Zuko’s confused face she continued: “You and the Avatar have always had this weirdly close relationship. I never thought you’d be gentle or a hugger. He brings that out of you. He’s going to make you an even better man than you already are.”

Zuko smiled. Mai was never one to compliment anyone and this was the closest the Firelord knew he or Aang would ever get. It was also the closest thing to approval.

“Hopefully I don’t fuck it all up.” Zuko stepped back from the girl moving to the bedroom area of his chambers, knowing it was time to prepare to meet with the council.

“You better not.” Mai said as she made her way to the doors. “Or else you’ll have the entire world to deal with. Plus Ty Lee will kill you if you ruin the royal wedding.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> first, sorry that today's chapter is a little later than normal! like i told you guys i'm in the process of moving and today was the official moving day so its been go go go all week! but none the less we have a new chapter!! yay 
> 
> i really felt like i wanted to give some kind of clarity/closure to the zuko/mai relationship since we won't really talk about it much in the rest of the story. kind of a filler chapter but also not really as you will see later. hope you enjoy though! the great part about me uploading late is it'll only be a few hours before you get the next chapter! hehe
> 
> xx


	8. eight: arrangements

When Zuko returned to his chambers hours later than night he entered to find a very anxious air bender pacing back and front in front of his bed. Aang was so caught up in bending those marbles he always seemed to have on him in a circle that he didn’t even notice the Firelord enter the room.

“You’re wearing a hole into the floor Aang.” Zuko said.

Aang jumped slightly as he returned his focus to the room. He pocketed his marbles and stood still facing his partner instead. “So?” He started. “How did it go?”

Zuko nodded and walked over to the sitting area of his chambers, motioning for the air bender to join him. “It went as to be expected. There were a lot of questions and confusion where this was coming from. The Fire General was livid.”

Aang hissed. “Oh no he hates you doesn’t he? No, he must hate me!” 

“General Tao hates everyone Aang.” Zuko said passively. “There isn’t a person in the world I could have told him I was marrying, he would find a hundred reasons for it to be an issue.”

Aang nodded realizing the truth of Zuko’s statement. General Tao had been a good friend of Zuko’s Uncle Iroh and had a good standing with many members of the White Lotus and they had endorsed him as Fire General when Zuko took the throne. While he was competent and loyal general, he was a bit of a worrier. He was the type of man that believed that you should always be on guard to avoid the possibility of someone getting the best of you.

It was not surprising at all that he had posed so many questions and had a lot of reservation about the union.

“In the end he ended up being for the marriage.” Zuko continued. “There were a few odd looks and obviously people were confused but I fed them the perfect story and we’re in the clear.”

Aang leaned back against the couch and exhaled in relief. “Thank Agni! I was worried sick they were going to overthrow you right there in that room!”

Zuko shook his head to the boy. “It’s going to take a lot more than marrying the Avatar to get me off the throne. If anything, it just solidified my place for another decade.”

The younger bender rolled his eyes in humor, twisting on the couch to face Zuko. “So what was it?”

“What was what?” Zuko asked as he unclipped the belt around his robes.

“The story you fed the council.”

Zuko didn’t meant to blush, and he’s glad his head had been tilted down as he fiddled with the straps to his garment. “Oh uh,” He stuttered, standing up to pull off the outer layer of his formal robes. “I said that you and I have been secretly pining for each other for years and that it was the assassination attempt at your birthday that made us realize life is too short and that I am planning on proposing.”

Aang placed his elbow against the back of the couch and propped his chin against his hand with a smirk. “Oh is that how things have happened?” The air bender teased.

Zuko knew all too well that Aang was baiting him, trying to make him uncomfortable. “Well I couldn’t say that you were planning on proposing because how would I know that information?”

“Oh but of course your excellence!” Aang joked.

“Shut up,” Zuko said taking a seat on the couch again.

Aang giggled before jumping up from the couch, walking around the back and standing behind Zuko. His hands found their way into Zuko’s hair as he attempted to remove the pins holding the Firelord’s crown in place in his top knot.

Zuko didn’t like for people to touch his hair. He had made it a point for his handmaids to never remove his crown for him. He did it himself and always did his hair himself as well. It had been a horrible habit he formed after—his father. 

Only once in a while did he allow for anyone to touch his hair (his Uncle mainly) for the fear they would touch the scarred skin that traveled from his eye through his head and ear.

When Aang touched his head he instinctively flinched away, turning quickly to scold the culprit. Looking at Aang though, his scowl instantly softened. Aang looked shocked and scared to have caused the Firelord any panic. He looked remorseful immediately, his soft grey eyes widening.

Zuko took a deep breath and turned around once again. The room was uncomfortably silent, neither of the leaders knowing what to say.

“Just give me a little warning next time yeah?” Zuko finally spoke. 

“I’m sorry.” Aang whispered.

Zuko knew that Aang hadn’t meant to hurt him or make him uncomfortable. Aang was one of the few people that Zuko never felt that way around. His scar wasn’t something that Aang brought up or mentioned and it wasn’t something Zuko really thought about much. It was only when someone pointed it out that he even remembered it was there.

“I would like it if you helped me unpin my crown.” Zuko spoke.

The Firelord leaned back against the back of the couch, tilting his head to give his friend better access to his scalp. Aang moved very slowly as he reached for Zuko’s hair this time. He made his presence known by exhaling louder than needed when his hands wrapped around the pin that secured the piece. He removed it gently and then placed the golden headpiece down on the side table next to the couch. 

He then began removing the tie holding Zuko’s hair into a top knot. After unwinding the tie, Zuko’s hair fell down his head. His hair had grown significantly over the last six years. Thought he preferred his hair short, he knew it was a sign of honor within the royal family. So he’d allowed himself to grow his hair out, but he never let it grow past the top of his shoulders. 

Aang gently massaged his fingers through Zuko’s scalp, scratching with his nails every now and then.

“That feels nice.” Zuko let slip, and the subtle moan that escaped with it shocked him.

“I’m practicing my wifely duties.” Aang joked, ignoring the sound that had slipped from the Firelord’s mouth, or at least Zuko assumed he was ignoring it.

Zuko hummed. “Maybe I should have married you sooner.”

The soft massage was replaced with a light smack to the head which caused the fire bender to laugh. Aang hopped over the back of the couch, landing right next to his friend and gave him a pointed look.

“Don’t push your luck sir, you might end up with the evil spouse that makes you sleep on the couch if you don’t knock it off.”

“My guards would never allow such a thing.” Zuko smirked back.

“Have you eaten yet?” Aang asked looking to the window where the sun was beginning to fall.

Zuko shook his head. “No, I think we are expected to be served our meals together from now on and I’m sure the chef will be preparing a meal soon enough.”

Aang nodded. “So I guess we should come up with a plan for living arrangements and like rules and stuff right?”

He hadn’t really thought about it that much. He’d just assumed that he and Aang would get married and have a baby. The minute details about what that entailed had completely slipped his mind. 

“I guess that’s a good idea.” Zuko said turning to face the air bender. “So what’s the plan baby?” He said teasingly.

Aang rolled his eyes and shoved his shoulder as Zuko laughed. “First off we should decide what pet names we are going to use because that won’t do.”

Zuko continued to laugh but nodded. “Yeah I guess if you started blushing and shy every time I called you baby in public we might get caught right away.”

Looking over at him Aang couldn’t help but give into the joke and gave a small laugh of his own. Each of them finding comfort in knowing they could joke about their situation at this point. As they fell into a calm silence Zuko looked up at his friend and mutter, “Sweetheart.”

“Huh?” Aang asked caught off guard.

Zuko cleared his throat and said louder, “Sweetheart. I always felt that was a pretty nice thing to call someone. So uh, I’ll call you sweetheart. If that’s okay.”

At this point, Zuko would be surprised if Aang didn’t blush whenever he showed him any affection. Just at hearing the name the Avatar smiled a goofy smile and ducked his head slightly as a pink blush rose to his cheeks.

“Uh, yeah that would be okay.” Aang spoke quietly.

Zuko nodded in approval, repositioning himself on the couch to get more comfortable. He felt he could be unapologetically himself within his chambers and with Aang in the room with him, he felt even more inclined to relax.

“I could call you Zu. Or love.” Aang rushed out.

His embarrassment was cute. Zuko could tell now more than every that Aang really didn’t have a lot of experience, and he was figuring this out as he went. Zuko was trying to match his pace, but they were in a position now that required them to be very comfortable, very fast. 

“Yeah that works for me.” Zuko replied. “Sweetheart.”

Aang’s blush rose higher and he turned to face forward on the couch again before standing and walking to the small kitchen area in the room. He began grabbing tea to make the pair, but Zuko knew he was avoiding his discomfort.

“Okay perfect, so now that we have that established. What else should we work out?” Aang asked, his back turned towards the Firelord.

Zuko didn’t comment on the attempt as hiding. “Well,” He started instead. “Obviously you will need to begin to reside in my chambers. It won’t be a big change seeing as you spend most of your time with me when you’re around anyways.”

“Right, it would be more suspicious if I stopped spending as much time in here as I do.” Aang agreed.

“So after dinner tonight just come back here with me.”

It had meant to come out as a suggestion, and Zuko wasn’t trying to boss the other around but he knew that they needed to action things immediately.

“Okay.” Aang agreed, turning slightly and smiling his way.

Zuko let out a sigh of relief, glad that Aang hadn’t mistaken his plan for bossiness.

“But I call dibs on the right side of the bed.” Aang threw his way as he finished preparing the tea.

The air bender returned to the couch offering a hot cup to the Firelord before sitting down again. Zuko thanked him and took a small sip, a smile coming over him as he realized Aang had made his tea exactly how he liked it.

“So besides our annoying pet names and sleeping arrangements, what else should be decide on?” Aang sat his cup on the table in front of him, turning to face Zuko again.

Zuko hummed in thought. “Picking a date for the wedding can be decided soon. I will need to propose within the next week or so to get things moving. Usually a wedding can take up to a year to plan—”

“We don’t have a year!” Aang interrupted, concern written on his face.

“I know that Aang.” He said placing a calming hand on top of Aang’s knee. “We will rush our wedding. I know it might seem like a lot but the soonest I can anticipate is three months. And before you start arguing, we have to be rational. Outside of just announcing our wedding, we have to prepare for any backlash that might come, we want to gather as many of our friends and allies to actually be present for the wedding.

“It’s a big deal you know, the Firelord getting married. Normally, this royal wedding would be planned for a long time so speeding it up is already going to raise some questions.” The Firelord explained.

“But like you said, almost dying has made us want to not waste anymore time without each other.” Aang interjected.

“Exactly.” Zuko nodded. “We will be able to use that as our reasoning. And then once we’re married we will get to work on the baby and no one will be the wiser.”

Aang processed the plan and nodded. “I’ve said it before Sifu Hotman, you’re smarter than people give credit for.”

The Firelord roles his eyes and reached for his tea again. “Don’t be an ass.”

Aang giggled as he too took a sip of his drink, enjoying the warmth that took over his body. 

“I uh,” Zuko hesitated, looking up to the air bender over the rim of his cup. Aang raised his eyebrows, silently asking Zuko to continue.

“I’ll be getting you pregnant right? That’s the plan?”

The blush returned to the younger man’s face and Aang rubbed at the back of his neck awkwardly. “I suppose so.”

“I don’t mean to assume or anything but, it just felt like that was implied when this all got brought up.”

“No uh, you weren’t—“ Aang paused and took a deep breath. Looking over at Zuko he composed his nerves it seemed. “You aren’t assuming. Like I said, there isn’t much to go on here besides my instinct and I think the only way this will really happen is for me to be the one getting pregnant. Avatar Kiome was able to so I should be spiritually driven and I am the bridge between worlds after all.”

Zuko nodded in agreement. “That settles that then.”

They were silent again for a moment, sipping their tea and processing everything they’d spoken about thus far. Zuko felt better about their plan now. They still didn’t have all the answers and who knew if they ever would, but they were building a strong foundation they could continue to build on as they go.

“I’ve never had sex with anyone before.” Aang suddenly said.

Zuko’s head turned toward the voice instantly, the shocked expression taking over his face being all the response needed.

“Before you start to change your mind about anything or try to talk me out of things please let me talk.” Aang said before Zuko had a chance to speak.

The Avatar took a deep breath, looking down at his hands. “Katara and I never got to a place where we felt like being intimate was right. I was thirteen for Agni sake, I was just beginning to go through puberty. And even if I am the last air bender, the upbringing the monks taught me is still strong. Your body is a magnificent thing and you shouldn’t allow yourself to forget it by giving it to someone else.

“But I also spent all of my teenage years raising myself. I had to defeat your father and along the way, i had to create my own morals to follow. When Katara and I broke up I focused on mastering the elements and being a good Avatar. Sex wasn’t on my mind and I didn’t care. Now, I know I have to have sex—with you—to have a baby. And I am okay with that.”

He looked up finally, shyly making eye contact with the fire bender. There was fear in Aang’s eyes. He wasn’t scared of sex, he was scare of Zuko rejecting him. Aang reached over and grabbed the Firelord’s hands in his own.

“I might not know what I’m doing and I might be that goofy immature virgin kid you knew me as for the last six years, but I am not scared to give myself to you Zuko. I just hope you will be, er, satisfied with me.”

Zuko reached over and placed his hand against the other boy’s cheek, caressing his face as gently as possible. Aang looked terrified of what the fire bender might say. Zuko himself remembered the first time he had had sex. He and Mai had decided when they were seventeen that they wanted to know each other in the most intimate way possible. He’d be terrified. But it had brought them closer together, and even though it didn’t keep them together, he remembered how much he had cared for her in that moment.

“I promise, I will be respectful of you and your body. You’re going to be carrying my baby and there’s nothing in the world that would change how much I will love and care for you. So don’t think for a second that I won’t be satisfied or happy with you okay?” Zuko spoke softly.

Aang nodded, a shy smile on his lips. “Okay.”

“Good.” Zuko replied. He gave one last stroke of his thumb against Aang’s cheek before removing his hand. “Now come sweetheart, I’m sure dinner will be served shortly.”

Zuko stood casually, and the words had fallen from his lips so casually he hadn’t realized what he said until it was hanging in the air. If it had been awkward or made his friend uncomfortable he didn’t say anything. Instead, Aang simply stood and came to stand by his side.

“I hope they have soup of some kind tonight.” Aang broke the silence. Zuko wasn’t worried anymore, this felt normal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry i am a little late!! but as promised there are still 2 chapters this week and as i'm settling in to my new place i am going to keep my commitment of twice a week uploads! i am finding myself more and more inspired to keep writing even with a hectic time going on so hope you enjoy 
> 
> we're seeing a shift in affection with our boys now and it's only going to get more romantic from here...and possibly more xx


	9. nine: missed signals

Walking into his chambers that night Zuko couldn’t deny the nerves that were creeping up his neck. Normally, he would be entering alone, disrobe and fall into his bed for the night. But tonight, as he opened the door, he held it open and watched as his best friend and future husband entered before him. 

Dinner had gone as to be expected. The royal staff tiptoed around the couple as they casually talked and ate dinner. It felt like any other meal the two had shared together. Zuko talked policy and Aang tried to get him to think about anything other than his job as Firelord. The only difference was this time his efforts were received with less push back.

Zuko was going into detail on how important it would be to create fair wages within the Republic’s job system to ensure an equal opportunity for all citizens.

“—I just want to make sure that even if someone is working as a floor sweeper somewhere they can afford to live in a decent area.” The Firelord explained. 

Aang sighed and placed a hand on the table. “Love, eat your dinner. We can talk about this tomorrow.” The Avatar commanded.  
Normally, Zuko would have ignored him and continued talking about his plan, but hearing the Avatar call him love and being kind towards him caused him to silence himself, and eat his dinner with a smile on his face.

“Dinner was nice.” Aang said as they got comfortable in the room. 

Zuko hummed in response and walked over to the couch again to take a seat. He relaxed into the couch and exhaled as he let the weight of the day wash off of him. He felt a light gust of air against his neck and he knew Aang was behind him. Like earlier the air bender took an unnecessary deep breath before his hands found their way into his hair. Zuko had tied his hair back up into a top knot and secured it with the crown before dinner, knowing there would be word all over the palace if he dared to be seen in public without it. 

“Do you want me to draw you a bath?” Aang asked while scratching through Zuko’s scalp.

“You don’t have to do that.” Zuko replied softly, slightly preoccupied by how good it felt to have Aang’s gentle fingers working through his hair. 

“I know I don’t have to but if you would like I can draw you a bath Zuko.” He said matter of factly.

Zuko wasn’t sure how he wanted to respond. On one hand the idea of a bath was exactly what he felt he needed to end this crazy day as relaxed as possible. But on the other he didn’t want to ask that of Aang. He had staff that were paid to do those things for him, and he didn’t want to become the type of man that demanded his spouse to wait on him hand and foot. 

It was the feeling of those magic fingers leaving his head that caused the Firelord to get out of his own head. He turned slightly to protest, but the other man was already walking away toward the en suite. He wanted to stop Aang but he knew that he wouldn’t get anywhere with that. Once the air bender had his mind set on something, it was going to happen.

Zuko simply accepted what was happening and stood, shedding the outer layer of his clothing. He dropped his overcoat on the back of the chair and made his way to the bathroom. There he found Aang pouring oils into the steaming tub. He looked up as the fire bender entered the room and gave him a gentle smile.

“I don’t want you waiting on me okay?” 

Aang nodded. “Okay.”

The Avatar stood and walked over to his future husband and hesitantly reached for his shirt. His hands were gentle, as if scared they were going to be pushed away or rejected. But Zuko stood still, his eyes heavily focused on the air bender before him. Aang’s fingers curled around the hem of his shirt and he flicked his eyes up to the Firelord.

“Lift your arms please.” Aang asked.

Zuko didn’t even attempt to argue, he simply did as he was instructed, and his shirt was raised over his head and fell to the ground. Aang gave him a soft smile as they locked eyes again.

“I promise that I won’t be waiting on you hand and foot Zu. I just—I want you to be happy. You’re taking a risk here, and you’re changing your life. I want to make sure that you’re still happy.”

If there was one thing about Aang, it was that he put the people around him first. Always. There was never a moment when Aang wasn’t the most selfless person in the room. And it came so naturally for him. It might have to do with his upbringing, but Zuko was sure that it was the true core of who the air bender was. He was kind and it wasn’t the type of kind that could be taught to a person. It was the type of kind Zuko wished he had been born with.

“Thank you.” Was all the Firelord could get out. 

Aang jerked his head towards the steaming tub. “Now get in the damn bath.” The Avatar demanded.

Zuko chuckled and nodded. “Yes sweetheart.” 

He wasn’t surprised when Aang took a few steps from him and turned around as Zuko stepped out of his pants and undergarments. He stayed turned around, pretending to be fixing something on the countertop until he heard Zuko settling into the water.

Zuko let out an almost erotic moan as he leaned into the warm water. Aang had prepared it to the perfect temperature, almost hot enough to the point to be scalding but still bearable. To anyone else, they would have winced at the heat, but Zuko ran hot. He wasn’t sure if it was a fire bender thing, but the hotter the water was, usually the better.

“You can turn around now.” Zuko said, closing his eyes and relaxing into the water.

Aang walked to the other man and took a seat on the floor next to the tub, right by Zuko’s head. The Firelord turned just his head to make eye contact with him. Aang sat with his feet flat to the floor, his knees lifted up which he used to rest his folded arms on. His chin rested against his arms as he stared into Zuko’s eyes.

“Are you comfortable?” He asked.

Zuko nodded. “It feels amazing.”

“Good. You deserve it.”

They continued to stare into each other’s eyes. Neither saying anything. It wasn’t an uncomfortable silence, if anything it was the most comfortable either of them had felt in a while. It felt like two friends enjoying each other’s company. There weren’t any eyes on them scrutinizing what they would do or say. They didn’t have to put on a show for the public. They just got to be themselves.

“I like to cuddle.” Aang suddenly said.

“What?” Zuko asked confused.

Aang bit his lip slightly before shrugging. “I just thought that you should know that I tend to uh, cuddle in my sleep. I’ve spent a lot of years cuddled up against Appa while traveling the world you know? It helps me feel attached I guess, I don’t know.”

Zuko nodded in understanding.

“Just since we’re gonna be sleeping in the same bed now.” Aang continued.

Zuko reached over, his hand dripping but he didn’t care as he reached for Aang. His warm, wet hand came to rest against the Avatar’s cheek, something that he’d found himself doing a lot of recently.

“I usually sleep naked.” The Firelord deadpanned.

Aang’s eyes widened instantly, his mouth slightly gaping as he took in the information. He looked nervous as he tried to find the words he wanted to use. But Zuko’s smirk calmed him as he realized that it was joking.

“Not funny!” Aang said smacking the wet hand away. 

“Its pretty funny to me.” Zuko shrugged leaning his head back against the neck of the tub and laughing.

Aang stood up and shook his head. He leaned down until he was leaning over the Firelord who was still smiling. Aang smiled himself before leaning down, a smirk of his own on his lips.

“You’re right.” He whispered. He turned his head and his lips found their way against the scarred flesh by Zuko’s eye. It was quick but Zuko felt it. And when the air bender pulled back, those lips found their way to his ear and whispered. “It’s hilarious.”

Aang walked out of the bathroom after that. He wasn’t there to witness the shock that overtook the fire bender’s face. Or the blush that rose up his shoulders, neck, and his face. And he didn’t witness the internal shock that was happening for the older man.

+++  
“Aang kissed me last night.” Zuko blurted out.

He was currently on a walk with Suki and Sokka around the palace. He was briefing Sokka on some plans he had for the Fire Navy fleet to travel to the Southern Water Tribe to deliver supplies, and Suki had come along to help guard Zuko, but also to be around her boyfriend.

They had finished their meeting early and decided to walk around the palace to get some air. He hadn’t meant to bring this up at this time, but it felt like the best time that they could talk without being around the entire group.

“Wait, really?” Sokka exclaimed. 

Zuko could only nod, his hands folded behind his back in his ever so regal stance. “It just happened. It was just on the cheek but it was really unexpected.”

“How does that even ‘just happen’ as you claim?” He questioned further.

Zuko shrugged. “I don’t know we had a great conversation about just our future you know and then we had dinner and we got back to my room—our room—and he offered to draw me a bath and the—”

“He offered to draw you a bath?” Sokka exclaimed, halting their walk by swinging his arm out in front of Zuko.

They looked around as some of the palace staff paused and looked at them hearing the outburst as well. Zuko gave a small smile to them and nodded politely as they continued to pass by. He then turned to his friend with a strongly furrowed brow. 

“Can you be any louder?” Zuko hissed.

Suki giggled before patting her boyfriend on the shoulder and holding her finger to her lips.

“Sorry,” Sokka whispered out. “I just was not expecting that to ever come out of your mouth.”

Zuko rolled his eyes and they continued on their walk. “Anyways,” He continued. “So he offered to do that for me and I told him not to because I don’t want him waiting on me just because we are what we are now.” He was being careful with his words out in public, the last thing he needed was for the secret to be blown before anything important even happened.

“And he just went and did it. And he like helped slightly undress me.” Zuko threw a warning look at the Water Tribe chief before he could shout anything else out again. Sokka took the hint and bit his tongue. “And then he just sat on the ground by my head as I relaxed in the tub and then I started teasing him a bit and next thing I know he’s teasing me back and just plants one on me.”

The group came to the tea table Zuko had installed in the garden and took a seat. The table was right next to the pond with the turtleducks in it. It wasn’t a coincidence, Zuko had made sure that if he was going to add anything into the garden and change the landscape that had been in place for decades it was going to be right next to his favorite place in the entire palace.

“So what did you do?” Suki asked casually.

The heat that the Firelord started to feel on the back of his neck wasn’t from the warm weather, it was the blush that was threatening to creep up his face. “I didn’t do anything.”

And he hadn’t. After Aang had kissed him, Zuko felt stuck in place. He wasn’t expecting Aang to be so bold and he definitely hadn’t expected for the first physical contact they made in that way to be initiated by the air bender. Realistically, Aang was innocent and Zuko was sure that he was going to have to be the one to make the first sign of intimacy with them.

He hadn’t planned it or anything, but he definitely didn’t expect it to happen that way. Him sitting naked in a steaming hot bath that his future husband had prepared for him and Aang grazing his cheek with his lips. It wasn’t what he expected in the least.

But he didn’t hate it.  
“You did…nothing?” Sokka asked, eyes wide.

“I mean I just kind of looked at him then he left. By the time I got back into the room he was sleeping in bed.”

Sokka groaned and in his normal dramatic way he smacked his hand against his forehead. “You. Did. Nothing?” He groaned through gritted teeth.

Zuko was slightly confused by the sudden anger that his friend was showing towards him. He looked at Suki for some explanation but she gave a shrug in mutual confusion. 

“Uh…yeah?” 

“Zuko, and I mean this with all due respect to the Firelord, but are you an absolute fucking idiot?” 

Suki was the first to react, her eyes turning the size of saucers before she smacked her boyfriend’s arm. “Sokka!”

“I said with all due respect!” He cried rubbing his arm.

“And then proceeded to completely disrespect Zuko.” The Kyoshi warrior scolded.

“It’s okay Suki.” Zuko piped in saving the other man from another attack. “But I would like to know exactly how I’m a ‘fucking idiot’?” He inquired toward the man in question.

Sokka exhaled dramatically. “Seriously dude?” He started. “Aang, our sweet, sweet innocent little Avatar made the boldest move he could have ever possibly make and you just left him hanging? Not even a thumbs up or a pathetic ‘thank you’?”

Zuko’s brow furrowed. “I don’t think I follow.”

“Clearly you don’t otherwise you wouldn’t have made such a doofus mistake!” The chief exclaimed.

“Watch it.” Suki warned, giving the man a look that hinted at what would happen if he said anything out of line again.

Sokka rolled his eyes before turning toward the Firelord and leaning in. “Zuko, Aang put the ball in your court. He kissed your cheek and you had the chance to get the most awkward part over and just kiss him. But you didn’t take it.”

Zuko couldn’t help the laugh that escaped his mouth. “You’re joking right?” He continued laughing as he replayed the words in his head. Sokka had to be kidding. There was no way that Aang was hoping for a kiss!  
“Why else would he offer to draw you a bath?” Sokka questioned. “You have like, ten people that are paid to do exactly that for you! And why would he go out of his way to be with you as you sit naked in the tub?”

He hadn’t thought of that. He just took it for them having a moment where there was no eyes on them for them to just hang out—like old times. But now that he was hearing it out loud, he realized that anytime they spent together within the confines of their room would be alone time. They could joke around and be together and have their private time and it didn’t have to happen in the bathroom when one of them was naked.

So why had Aang chosen to sit with him?

“Don’t listen to him Zuko.” Suki added. “He wouldn’t know making moves if it punched him in the face.”

“Hey!” Sokka groaned. “I might not have known right away but I caught on!”

Suki smiled and nodded, “Sure you did sweetie.”

Zuko wasn’t really paying attention to them anymore. Instead, he was replaying all of the events of the night before. Aang had called him love and he had played with his hair and messaged his scalp and drew him a bath and disrobed him. He could see those big grey eyes looking at him and thinking about them made his heartbeat pick up. Aang’s smile and laugh had been so light but natural that he hadn’t taken it for anything more than a normal interaction.

“Shit.” Zuko suddenly let out. Both of his friends turned to him with concern. 

“I need to kiss Aang.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> slightly filler-y, slightly fluffy, but i promise it's leading into more! we're inching closer and closer to what we really are waiting for! i can say we will be entering deep plot within the next few chapter so stay tuned.
> 
> hope you're still enjoying and thanks for reading! xx


	10. ten: settling the score

When the Firelord found his to be husband, the Avatar was in the training room sparing with some of the Fire Nation army recruits. It had become a fun way to keep up with his bending Aang had once told him. Whenever he was in one nation for an extended period of time he would find the nations army and ask to spar with some of them to keep himself busy.

Luckily, with the exception of the recent assassination attempt, he didn’t have to battle as often as he had when he was twelve, so any opportunity he could get to practice his bending and possibly try some new techniques out was a win for him.

Zuko watched as Aang circled the training floor, his eyes focused as two army men mimicked his movements. Each waiting for the other to strike first. The determination in the Avatar’s eyes showed how tuned into his opponents he was. He was scanning each step the other men made, and when the first man took a step forward, his arms twisting as he launched a wave of fire towards him, Aang easily ducked to the left, and sent a blast of fire of his own towards the man.

The other solider took this as his opportunity to strike, pivoting on Aang’s left sending three fireballs back to back to the Avatar. But Aang seemed to have been prepared for that as well, flipping backwards out of the way and sweeping the floor with a firewhip with his feet, knocking the soldier off balance.

The first solider had recovered at this point and made to attack from the rear, but Aang turned in time and sent a wave of air at the man, launching him against the wall of the training area.

“You said just fire!” The solider grunted out as he began to stand.

Aang giggled with a shrug. “Oh yeah, sorry!” He said innocently.

Aang walked over and offered his hand to the solider he had blasted against the wall, which the man happily accepted, and helped to pull him up to his feet. The two talked among themselves with laughter as they replayed the sparring match.

“Firelord Zuko.” Someone called, drawing all attention to the leader standing in the doorway.

The two soldiers turned and bowed in respect. Aang on the other hand smiled and waved. “Hi Zu!”

Zuko cast a small smile towards him and nodded. “Hello sweetheart.” He said casually. In a single day Aang had reduced the Firelord to an absolute romantic. He turned his attention to the soldiers still bowed before him. He bowed towards them and said, “Thank you for keeping this one active gentlemen.”

“It is an honor to practice with the Avatar Firelord Zuko.” One of the men spoke formally.

Aang laughed pushing the solider’s arm playfully. “Yeah it’s an honor to get your butt kicked by the Avatar you mean.”

It was evident the army men wanted to laugh and joke with the air bender but were restraining themselves as they were in the presence of their Lord. They simply smiled and nodded politely. Aang caught onto their restraint and seemed to roll his eyes before walking over to where Zuko was standing, stopping in front of the man.

“Hi.” He spoke just above a whisper.

Zuko smiled, knowing it could really only be seen by the man inches from him. “Hi.”

“Hey guys,” Aang said breaking his contact with Zuko to turn towards his sparring partners. “Do you mind giving the Firelord and I the room?”

“Of course.” They said in unison, bowing once again before exiting from the back door.

Aang turned back to the Firelord with a smile. “What’s going on?”

Zuko’s body acted faster than his brain. One hand was on the back of the Avatar’s neck and the other arm wrapped around his back pulling him as close as possible. His lips crashed into Aang’s awkwardly but he made sure they connected.

It was a weird kiss, if Zuko could even call it that. Two sets of lips just pressed against each other’s; one more committed than the other’s. Aang was frozen against him but he didn’t pull away. Zuko was the one to break first, pulling their lips apart, but holding the other in his hand still.

“Uh,” Aang mumbled. “Okay.”

“Yeah wasn’t really planning on doing it like that but it just—happened.” Zuko said softly.

They stood there in the doorway of the training room, wrapped around each other, neither speaking but holding each other’s gaze from the few inches of space they had from each other.

“You kissed me.” Aang declared.

Zuko nodded.

“Okay.” Aang spoke again. He looked down at the floor for a moment, his brow creasing causing a small divot to appear on his forehead, right below the tip of his arrow. He looked into Zuko’s eyes again, the confusion still apparent. “Is it because I beat your army guys?”

Zuko looked at the air bender waiting for the laugh to come but when it didn’t he let out a laugh of his own. He felt warm inside, like his stomach was slowly heating up and filling every fiber of his body from the inside out with warmth. He tightened his grip on Aang’s neck, holding him still as his forehead came to rest against his own.

“You really are a dork you know that right?” Zuko questioned sweetly.

Aang shrugged. “Yeah I know.”

As Aang peaked up at Zuko through his thick eyelashes, Zuko couldn’t help but to smile. His thumb stroked at the back of Aang’s neck, and he felt the younger bender shiver slightly at the sensation. He wasn’t sure if he was imagining it, but he could have sworn he felt Aang lean into him more.

Zuko leaned down until his lips were just barely grazing Aang’s, teasing him and asking for permission all at once. Aang was ready this time and he was chasing Zuko’s kiss. When their lips finally connected, Aang’s hands reached forward and gripped the front of the Firelord’s robes. Their lips seemed to melt into each other. It was soft and chaste but somehow filled with fire and passion.

It wasn’t like anything Zuko had experienced. No girl he’d ever kissed felt like this. Aang was matching his energy. When Zuko broke the kiss for air, Aang chased his lips until he found them again. Zuko pulled him closer which seemed impossible because he felt as if he was absorbing all of him.

Its was the moan that escaped Aang’s lips that pulled them back to their reality. As their lips broke apart, Aang leaned into Zuko and rested his forehead against the Firelord’s neck, finding the hollow and burrowing his face there as he caught his breath.

Zuko opened his eyes and it took him a moment to come back down from the high he had felt. He felt lightheaded and weightless but the weight was reentering his body. It felt like when he drank fire whiskey and it started to kick in. He felt blissful.

“What was that for?” Aang asked against his neck.

Zuko’s stomach flipped at the feeling on Aang’s breath against his neck. “You kissed me last night.” Zuko stated blankly.

“On the cheek.” Aang protested.

“I know.” Zuko took a deep breath, still trying to feel like he was back on Earth. “But we never talked about the kissing thing. And you kissed me and I realized we were going to have to have our first kiss eventually, so now we have.”

Aang nodded against his neck. They were still for a moment just holding each other.

“Do we get to do that whenever we want now?” Aang asked innocently.

 _Agni, I hope so_ , Zuko thought. He felt blessed to have the opportunity to kiss Aang. Never had he thought about what that would feel like or even doing it in the first place. But now he was so happy that he was able to. He wanted to kiss him forever.

“We probably should.” He said matter of factly. “You know so everyone thinks it’s real.”

“Right.” Aang said softly. His grip on the Firelord loosening. “We gotta make sure everyone knows it’s real. Let’s make sure we kiss in front of the staff or something tonight at dinner.”

Zuko nodded, letting go of the air bender when he began to pull away. “Yeah, okay.”

Aang gave a small smile and Zuko couldn’t help but notice that it didn’t travel up to his eyes. His eyes were telling a different story. They looked clouded and sad, as if someone had striped the light from inside of them.

“You okay?” Zuko asked with concern.

The Avatar nodded quickly. “Yeah of course! Why wouldn’t I be?” He turned around and walked to the benches where his shirt and staff lay. “I should probably go clean myself up. I must smell like a hippo-cow!” He exclaimed.

“Wait.” Zuko said, halting the air bender in his place. Zuko walked over until he was next to him and wrapped his hand around the other’s wrist, holding him again.

“I’m sorry.” Zuko breathed.

“What for?”

“Its not just to make people think it’s real.” Zuko explained. He knew what was wrong. He sensed it the moment he let the words slip out of his mouth.

He wanted so desperately to put all of this off on being what’s best for the nation. Duty and honor and all of the things that Aang had mentioned to him when he originally brought this plan to him in the first place. But he would be lying if he thought that that was the only thing going on.

In the last few weeks he and Aang had spent more time together than they had in a while. He noticed things about the Avatar that he might not have had to opportunity to know if he didn’t see the boy everyday the way he was currently. And he was learning to crave seeing them.

He wasn’t just putting on an act, and neither was Aang. Whether either of them wanted to admit it or not, this was turning into something more.

“We uh,” He started. After a deep breath, and a slight tug on the tattooed wrist he was holding, he continued. “To answer you question, we _can_ do that whenever we want to.”

He proved his point by leaning in and capturing the lips he already found himself longing for again. This kiss felt just as warm as the last, only filled with something else. Zuko couldn’t place it, but as he and Aang broke away, eyes locking on each other once again, he knew he wanted to feel this for the rest of his life.

“You’re right.” He spoke. “You _do_ smell like a hippo-cow.”

Aang laughed shoving the Firelord lightly. “Well you better get used to it Firelord Zuko, you’re stuck with this hippo-cow for the rest of your life.” He teased as he ran off with a smile.

_I think I like the sound of that._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i almost did that thing where you backtrack and prolong the inevitable connection of a relationship just to draw it out but i decided it's time! i want to get to the juiciest part of the plot which will begin next chapter! i am not too sure how long the story will go at this point because i am liking the progression as of now. i don't want to just rush, marry them off, and get a baby in there. i want it to be a flow soooo hope you don't mind.
> 
> love yall so much btw. thank u so much for all the constant support xx


	11. eleven: midnight promises

Zuko stirred from his sleep from the sound of movement in the room. He looked over to Aang’s side of the bed (which he had quickly realized after their first night sharing a bed was not really a side, but the entire center of the bed while he clung as close to the Firelord as possible) and found it empty. He pushed up looking around only to find the younger man moving around the room putting stuff into a bag.

“What’re you doing?” Zuko groaned out through his sleep ridden throat.

Aang’s head snapped his way in surprise. “Oh shoot.” He whispered. “Sorry Zu, I was trying to pack as quietly as possible. I didn’t want to wake you.”

Zuko looked to the floor to ceiling glass doors that opened up to the chamber’s balcony to find the sun barely peeping over the horizon. The dew of the night still settling on the windows.

“Packing for what?” He sat up, his hair falling over his face, his shirtless body getting used to the draft now that the blankets fell from over him.

“I’m going with Toph recruiting earth benders for the week remember?” He supplied as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Zuko did indeed remember. Over the last three weeks they had been doing somewhat of a “couple’s tour” as Ty Lee liked to call it. Aang and Zuko spent almost every moment they could together in public. Holding hands, calling each other cute names, Zuko priming the Fire Nation to receive the Avatar as their future…they still didn’t quite have the title nailed down on what Aang would become to the nation, but they knew they needed to prepare them for it. And they had.

The gossip around the palace of the newly discovered romance of the Firelord and the Avatar quickly trickled down to the nation’s elite which filtered through to their staff and down to friends and family and down the line until even the most unsuspecting bystanders could fill someone in on the relationship between the two. The response was overwhelmingly positive. So many citizens felt that they were the luckiest in the world to have this union happen within their nation.

But of course there had been pushback. They knew there were still rebels that were underground waiting for the moment to strike, but they couldn’t worry about that until it became an issue. Now, the only thing they were worrying about was prepare to get engaged, have a wedding, and make a baby.

However, their other duties didn’t stop simply because their romance was on a time crunch. Aang still had duties as the Avatar and one of those was to help create solid police and army forces with all nations. The Fire Nation had been his first stop as he knew Zuko would have the most to lose if his forces didn’t support him. With the help of Suki and the Kyoshi Warriors, as well as Fire General Tao and the White Lotus, they now were sure Zuko and the Fire Nation were in good hands.

Next was the Earth Kingdom.

“Yes, that’s right.” Zuko rubbed at his eyes. “Do you need help?” He asked beginning to stand up.

Aang was at his side before his feet touched the floor, pushing the Firelord back into bed. “No, go back to sleep. You were in that meeting with the merchants late last night, you need your rest.”

“Careful,” Zuko huffed with a smile. “Your doting wife mask is showing.”

The Avatar rolled his eyes as he sat on the bed next to the older man. He placed as hand over the scar in the middle of Zuko’s chest. He’d become more familiar with the area of flesh, most nights he found himself pressed against it in one way or another. Zuko didn’t mind him touching it either; it actually sent chills up his body in a way he didn’t want to stop.

“I do have something I wanted to ask you for before I leave.” Aang said timidly, his eyes flicking up to Zuko’s.

Zuko placed his hand on Aang’s thigh caressing it gently, still in a hazy half awake state. “Anything sweetheart.”

The deep breath Aang took should have been a warning. “While I’m gone I think you should see your father and sister.”

Zuko sat up a little straighter in their bed, pushing himself back from the air bender causing his hand to slip from his chest.

“You want me to do what?” The Firelord asked in shock.

Aang held his hands up in defense very quickly, “Please don’t freak out.” He asked. “Let me explain.”

What was there to explain? Zuko hadn’t spoken to either his father or his sister in almost a year. After the war, he tried his best to maintain some kind of a relationship with the two, but there was only so many insults and threats he could take from his father. Azula on the other hand had just become too hard for him to interact with on a regular basis. She was doing a lot better now, but almost every time he went to see her it pained him. He’d locked her up in the sanitarium and he had hoped that one day he would be able to get her out, but when that day would be he had no answer to.

“Go ahead then, explain.” Zuko said in a more demanding tone than he’d intended.

Aang sighed again but continued. “I just think that you should talk to them and let them know what is happening. Not that we have this elaborate plan but that you and I have fallen in love and are planning on getting married.”

“And why the hell would I do that?” He asked in frustration.

“Zu,” Aang reached for his hand, but Zuko flinched away unintentionally. He didn’t mean to but his body was naturally on the defense while having this conversation and he didn’t want to lose sight of where they were going. But that didn’t change the small pang of guilt he felt looking at Aang’s hurt expression from being denied physical contact.

“Zuko, look,” The air bender went on, folding his hands onto his lap. “We’re going to get married right? And by some miracle I _know_ that we are going to have a baby. That baby is going to be part you and part me. I will only be able to show it so much air nation culture because I don’t have any family to help teach it. You have your family. And they aren’t perfect—far from it actually,” He couldn’t help but chuckle.

The fire bender let out a small chuckle himself, but that didn’t completely erase the scowl on his face.

“I just want you to feel like you haven’t missed the chance at making peace with them before everything changes. I’m not saying that you telling them that you’re marrying me is going to suddenly make them good people. But for your own peace of mind, you wouldn’t be keeping secrets.”

“I don’t really give a shit what either of them think.” Zuko spoke firmly.

Again he could see the hurt in Aang’s eyes at the way he was talking to him, but it was like his mouth wand his voice were on autopilot with his defenses blazing.

Aang nodded, looking down at the sheets. “I know you don’t. At least you don’t right now. But one day you might and I don’t want it to be too late when you do.”

He wouldn’t. He knew that deep down. There would never come a day when Zuko would look back on his life and wish that he would have shown _more_ kindness and decency to either his sister or his father. _Especially_ his father.

The man had treated Zuko so horribly his entire life. Nothing Zuko ever did was good enough to him. He’d worked his entire childhood to be the best son he could be and to make his father proud and for what? For him to be ridiculed and compared to his sister his whole life? For his father to never think he was good enough? To be burned in the face and scarred for the rest of his life—physically, mentally, and emotionally? That’s who he should show decency to?

He nodded his head, his face still stoic. “I appreciate your concern, but I think my family has enough history to last a lifetime, not filling them in on this minor detail is not at the top of my to do list.”

Aang nodded in understanding and mumbled an almost silent, “Okay”. He stood from the bed and made his way back to the bag he’d packed. It was small, as it always was whenever he traveled. He still believed in not holding too many worldly possessions, he only took what was necessary to live on.

He grabbed his glider and his bag and looked towards the bed. “I guess I will see you in a week.” He said plainly.

Zuko didn’t want to leave things like this, not with Aang. He quickly rose from the bed and walked until he was standing before the shorter man. Aang looked forward looking at Zuko’s chest instead of his eyes.

“I’m sorry Aang.” Zuko said.

Aang shook his head, still not making eye contact. “You don’t have to apologize Zuko. I overstepped.”

“No.” Zuko said strongly, his hands finding Aang’s causing him to drop his belongings as he intertwined their fingers. “You can never overstep, not anymore. You’re going to be my husband. I meant when I said I will not treat you the way other Firelord’s have treated their partners.”

“I didn’t mean to upset you.” Aang said softly peering up into Zuko’s eyes through his lashes.

One of Zuko’s hand moved up the other’s arm until it was resting at the base of Aang’s neck, softly caressing the soft skin. “I know you didn’t and I am sorry for going old Zuko on you. I never want to raise my voice at you.”

Aang seemed to lean into the caress of Zuko’s hand until the other took the hint and began to slide it to the back of his neck, pulling Aang closer to him. They touched foreheads first, and once they connected, it was as if all of the tension that had been hanging in the room was gone and it was just the two of them in their happy place once again.

Zuko’s lips touched Aang’s first, fighting to feel as much of the other as he could. Aang’s arms wrapped around the Firelord’s neck, Zuko kept his one hand in place on the back of Aang’s neck, his other one wrapping around to hold onto his waist.

Zuko could feel all of the emotions the air bender was feeling in that moment and it made him regret the way he’d responded even more. Aang cared about him and genuinely only wanted the best for him. And Zuko wanted to do anything he could to show him how much he appreciated that.

Aang broke the kiss, needing air. “I gotta go.” He whispered out breathlessly. “Toph will be waiting for me by Appa by now and if I don’t show up soon I’m sure she’ll wreak havoc on the entire palace.”

Zuko nodded but didn’t move. Aang’s body first warm against his bare skin and he wished desperately he could just pick the Avatar up and carry him back to their bed (where they’d become more comfortable sleeping together).

“I’ll be back in a week.” Aang said.

“I’ll see you in a week.” Zuko replied with a nod.

He didn’t want to, but he let the air bender go and watched as he reclaimed his items and turned to leave. Zuko knew that if given the opportunity, Aang would find a way to blow off the trip and stay here with him. So Zuko, being the leader he was, gave his soon to be husband a diplomatic nod, which Aang took as his cue to head out.

Zuko took a minute staring at the door after he’d walked out, missing him already. But he eventually returned to their bed, intending to get a few more hours of sleep before he needed to start his day. Which he now knew would involve connecting with his estranged family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whaaa? a small zukaang fight? well not really but kinda. but also, is this an introduction to some more characters being brought into the fold?! idkkkk you'll have to wait and find out
> 
> the next chapter is going to be pretty heavy and i'm trying to decide if i want to break it up or give y'all a pretty mighty chapter? what would you prefer?
> 
> thanks as always for the kudos and comments y'all keep me young! xx


	12. twelve: family affairs

Zuko paced back and forth in front of the room that held his sister inside. Aang had been gone for four days and since his departure, the Firelord couldn’t seem to get the thought of his family out of his mind. He didn’t _want_ to do this. There wasn’t an ounce of his being that wanted to walk into the room in the sanitarium where Azula had had breakdown after breakdown for two years.

After the war ended, while many moved to have Azula thrown into jail and locked up. There were questions of whether the Avatar would take her bending the same way he had taken Ozai’s. There were also options of having her locked in a frozen tundra of a prison in the Northern or Southern water tribe to keep her body temperature so cold she wouldn’t be able to bend. The public has thrown out many different ways that they could torture the fallen Princess as payback for the way she had behaved.

But Zuko couldn’t do that.

Azula had her faults, but at the core of her, she was a young girl that had had to grow up without a mother, and with a father that taught her that being ruthless and power hungry was the only way to be. Unfortunately, she’d fallen for it and lived her entire adolescence lusting for power until she finally had it—and then she cracked.

Zuko couldn’t blame her for her behaviors and he didn’t feel it right to punish her when she was already in a fragile state. Watching her that day chained to the storm drains, screaming, crying, and letting her fire pour from her emotions he realized his sister wasn’t a monster, she was just mimicking the one she idolized. And when she was on her own, she couldn’t handle it.

After his coronation he’d visited Azula in the hospital and when the healers told him she was still not in her right mind, he decided then that prison was not the answer. So he found a sanitarium he trusted would treat his sister with fairness and he committed her.

The first year was filled with nothing but psychotic breaks. One day she was angry and threatening to hurt every person in the facility, the next she was sitting in a corner crying hysterically. It had been a long process of getting her to balance her emotions correctly, and with the help of remedies the healers created, they were able to balance her out.

The second year, Zuko visited twice a week. In between dealing with his own struggles as Firelord, he fought to rebuild some kind of relationship with his sister. But in those visits it hit him that he didn’t know his sister at all. She wasn’t the conniving, calculating monster he thought she was, in truth he didn’t know who she was. He’d tried to talk to her and get to know her, but with his own grievances populating his mind at the time, he didn’t feel he was making any connection at all.

Year three only consisted of his visits on major holidays, where Azula was happy to have him there at all, which scared the Firelord. Nothing he had ever done made Azula happy, so why now was she excited to see him? It didn’t feel normal, and he hated the way he instantly thought that she was up to something. He questioned her motives, demanded that she tell him what she was planning. He’d accused the entire staff of conspiring against him with her. He’d threatened everyone in the unit, which in turn caused questions of his own sanity.

That visit, the lead healer suggested Zuko take a break from visiting. She didn’t think it was a good idea for him or for his sister to interact as much until they were in a better place respectively. So he’d stop going to see her, and eventually he stopped thinking about her at all.

So standing here after three years, it was only natural for him to feel nervous to see her. He didn’t know what he was going to walk into. He’d checked in with the lead healer upon his arrival and she’d explained Azula’s progress to him:

_“She’s been much better the last few years. With the combination of the medicines we’ve given her and the therapy she had unlocked memories and has been able to connect where her pain stems from. I cannot tell you the details my Lord, I must maintain the trust your sister has with us by keeping her personal thoughts private. But I believe that she would be willing to share with you—maybe not today but one day”_

_“Azula is a bright woman. Now that she is more at peace with herself, she’s softened that exterior we all knew. She doesn’t crave power the way she once did. And as for the desire to have followers or people that blindly did what she said? It’s gone. Now she wants genuine friendships, which she has found with other patients here. Azula isn’t the person you knew growing up Firelord. The woman in there is the_ true _Azula.”_

He had wanted to leave after that. The entire facility smelled weird to Zuko but he wasn’t sure if it was real or if he was just paranoid and nervous to do this. He stood in front of the door again, his guards standing stoically on either side of the door. He could turn and walk out without Azula ever knowing he’d come by. But then what would he tell Aang?

That’s really the only reason he was here. He’d been a royal asshole to his air bender—the air bender. And he knew that Aang had forgiven him by now, and he didn’t _have_ to do this, but he wanted to. It was the only way to show Aang that he was being serious about them and that he would do anything for the Avatar. Including facing his family.

Zuko took a deep breath and knocked on the door before he could change his mind.

There was a muffled, “Come in.” Through the metal door.

With one last breath, Zuko opened the door.

It wasn’t at all what he’d expected to see when he entered. It was a single room but the layout was larger than he’d remembered. But then again, when he had come to visit in the past Azula was somewhere else. Initially in a solitary room, and then they would only meet in the common area where there were witnesses and healers ready to intervene if anything escalated. Apparently during the three years Zuko hadn’t visited, Azula had gotten to the point where she could have a private room without needing to be observed at all times.

It was a nice set up. The walls were a soft creme color, with gold accents along the trim. There was a small couch against the wall with paintings hanging over it. A small table sat in front of the couch with books laid out next to flowers. Across from the couch was a taller table that Zuko assumed was for eating. Directly across from him was a bed, neatly made up with maroon sheets. And there, in an accent chair, legs tucked under her, a book in hand, sat his sister.

She looked different. Her hair was longer, falling to the middle of her chest, straight and black. Normally her hair had always been pulled back, and Zuko couldn’t recall a time he saw her hair down like this. It reminded him of their mother. Just like the amber eyes that were staring back at him. Similar to his own, they were lighter than the last time he’d seen them.

“Zuko,” She said in a shocked tone.

“Hello Azula.” He said back strongly, even though he felt like his voice was going to crawl up his throat.

“Zuko!” She said more excitedly this time. She stood up quickly, marking her page in the book, and setting it down on the chair as she made her way towards him.

Zuko prepared for the worst. He’d instructed his guards to stay outside but he would call if he needed them, but he also knew that he could hold his own against her if he needed to. But what he hadn’t prepared for was his sister to throw her arms around his neck and embrace him.

He didn’t know what he was supposed to do here. His arms came to wrap around her body loosely, but he was completely skeptical.

“It’s so good to see you Zuzu.” She said softly.

He was uncomfortable. He wanted so desperately to push her off and run out of the room. Zuko wasn’t much of a hugger. He’d only gotten used to it on account of Aang and his friends, and even then the only person that _truly_ hugged him that often was the man he was going to be marrying soon.

Azula finally released him, but held his arms as she looked at him. “You look good brother.”

Zuko nodded. “You do too Azula. You look, healthy.”

She nodded with a smile, a genuine one that he couldn’t recall ever seeing from her.

“I feel healthy too!” She exclaimed. “I didn’t realize you were coming by, I would have had tea or something ready. Come, sit down.” She directed him over to the couch.

They sat down, each on one end of the couch, an empty cushion in between them.

“How’re you?” She asked, breaking the silence. She looked excited.

“I am well.” Zuko said plainly. “I uh, yeah I have been good. How about you?”

Azula smiled wider. “I am _really_ good! I wish I could fill you in on all the things that have happened here but it would be a three day conversation I’m sure!” She giggled.

Zuko couldn’t help the small chuckle he let out himself. He nodded, looking down at his lap and then back to his sister. “So you like it here?”

“As much as one can like a mental ward.” She joked with a shrug. “I didn’t like it at first, in fact I had a rather intricate plan to burn it and everyone inside it to the ground just to rid myself from this place. It was going to be the greatest arson display ever.” She explained with wide eyes, but she shook herself from the thought and returned his gaze to the Firelord.

“But then the medicine kicked in. I don’t know what’s in my head that makes me snap but ever since I have been on it, I feel…different. I wish I could explain it better but it makes the madness I used to feel _finally_ make sense. “

She smiled softly at him, but he could tell she was upset by the way her hands were fidgeting. She was embarrassed—yet another emotion he had never seen from the girl.

“You were sick.” Zuko said reassuringly. “But you’re better now—right?”

This time the smile traveled all the way up to her eyes with glee. “Much better brother.”

Zuko nodded again. “Good. I am glad to hear it.”

And he was. Looking at the girl—or young woman rather—he saw something in her that he had never seen before: happiness. Azula hadn’t looked this way to him since they were children, before the war was beginning and they had to be the perfect example of fire nation royalty. Back when they used to chase each other around the palace grounds and just laugh and enjoy each other’s company.

Then their lineage ruined it by thirsting for power, and while Zuko had fallen into the same ideals, he didn’t live his life by them. Azula had unfortunately, but looking at the person next to him, you wouldn’t think it. She looked happy and healthy, which he never thought he wanted, but looking at her now, he’s glad that she is.

“So what’s the special occasion?” Azula asked clapping her hands together. “There has to be a reason I’m getting a visit from the almighty Firelord Zuko.”

Zuko smirked and shook his head at her teasing. “Guess some times never change: you’re still the most perceptive.”

“The meds might keep me sane Zuzu, but they don’t take away all my intellect.” She joked with a wink.

“There is some news I wanted to let you know about before it becomes the talk of the nation.” Zuko prefaced, sitting up straighter, more regally. “I’m going to be getting married—hopefully.”

“Oh Zuzu! Congrats! Wait what do you mean hopefully?” She pondered.

“I haven’t proposed yet; I will be soon but I just wanted you to know because I know that once I propose I’ll be married shortly after.” He explained.

Azula smiled and her eyes seemed to soften as she looked at him. “I’m happy for you brother. And I am sure Mai is thrilled to be Queen .” She chuckled, covering her mouth.

Zuko cleared his throat rolling his shoulders back. His sister looked at him with a scrunched brow.

“It is Mai you’re marrying right?”

 _Here we go_ , he thought. In his head he was mapping out every inch of the room, knowing exactly how many paces to the left the door was to him. There were two windows he could break and escape through if he couldn’t get to the door fast enough and he knew that Azula hadn’t gotten to practice bending much other than a weekly class they offered for all patients in the facility.

“No, actually.” He began. “I am going to be proposing to the Avatar.”

His voice didn’t betray him thank Agni. His hands were clutched together in his lap, hidden by the long sleeves of his robes which he was silently thanking the robe makers for. He knew his knuckles were probably white from how hard he was clutching his fists, and he could feel his nails digging into the palms of his hand.

“Zuzu,” Azula started.

_Be on your guard Zuko, be ready to strike. You can beat her._

“I am so happy for you.”

He was still, his eyes the size of gold pieces. He felt his hands relax but he couldn’t remember telling his body to do that. He was in shock, staring at the woman he clearly didn’t know at all.

“What?”

“Try not to be so surprised brother.” She chuckled again and slid over into the empty space on the couch, closing the gap. “Zuko, I might not know much about you anymore other than you’re the Firelord. But I do know that you never truly became the best version of yourself until you befriended the Avatar. He changed something in you. You shed father’s voice from your mind the moment you joined him. Clearly he makes you better.”

To say he was surprised would be an understatement. Zuko had walked into this room expecting to be on the defense. He thought that no matter where Azula was mentally, she would instantly revert to her old manic state and threaten him or try to kill him in the moment. He thought he was going to be on the receiving end of insult after insult. This was the polar opposite.

“It’s okay to do what makes you happy Zuko. Even though we were taught duty and honor over everything else.” She hesitantly reached over and placed her hand on his arm.

He didn’t flinch like he thought he would, he just looked down at her hand and then up to her again. Seeing his sister smile was the last thing he’d think he’d find comforting, yet he found himself releasing the built up breath he’d been holding in and dropping his shoulders.

“Thank you.” He said.

She squeezed his arm affectionately before sitting up straight herself. “Thank you for telling me! I guess I’m going to have a brother in law!”

“Yeah,” He breathed out. “I guess you are.”

“Do send an invitation to the wedding Zuzu,” She asked. “I don’t know what field trips look like for us crazy people but I would love to come if you’d have me.”

Zuko nodded. “Uh, I will talk to Aang and see if that would be alright. If so we’ll work it out.”

“Aang.” She spoke. “Never thought I would hear you refer to him by his name!”

“Yeah well I can’t go around calling him the Avatar for the rest of our lives.” He chuckled.

Azula stood and looked down at her brother with that same smile she’d been wearing for the majority of their visit, only this time it seemed loaded.

“What?” Zuko asked.

She shrugged. “It’s nice to hear you talk about the rest of your life with someone. This boy really has you smitten Zuzu.”

Zuko almost forgot that this was supposed to be one big facade just to quiet the rebels. But it was true, sitting here he was truly having _feelings_ for Aang. And he didn’t hate it.

“Have you told father yet?” Azula asked skeptically.

This brought the Firelord back to reality and his shoulders tensed once again. “Not yet.”

“Hmm,” She hummed. “Good luck there brother. You’ll need it.”

+++

And she was right.

For some reason the young Firelord has felt nothing but confidence after leaving his sister. They’d talked a little more and he felt invincible after tackling that first hurdle. So, on a whim, as he left the sanitarium he instructed the carriage to take him to the prison his father was being held in.

He’d walked in, head held high and demanded his father’s attention.

“I will be marrying Avatar Aang.” He’d said firmly.

If Ozai could bend, he knew he would have been torched the second the words were spoken out loud. Instead, the older man ran to the gates and gripped the bars of the cell until his knuckles were white.

“You are such a disgrace!” He shouted.

This was a reaction Zuko had anticipated.

“Not only are you a traitor to your nation, and your family, but now you are a disgrace of a _man_! Marrying a man? What is wrong with you?” He spat.

“Father you really should open your mind up to new ideals. Same sex relationship have been happening for centuries. In the Fire Nation alone we’ve had many same sex marriages.” Zuko said matter of factly.

“They were not royality!” Ozai roared.

Zuko could feel the guards near him strengthen their stance in preparation for a physical altercation, because even with the denounced Firelord behind bars, no one really knew what Ozai was capable of.

The reigning Firelord however was prepared, he held his hands up to his guards to stand down, before setting his gaze on his father once more.

“I’m going to fill you in on a secret father. You’ve lost. You are a sad man locked behind bars with no bending and no one to control. You are powerless. And it eats you up doesn’t it? To know that no matter what you think or what you say you have no power to do anything about it? You’re a shell of a man and _you_ are the one that has disgraced your lineage; I on the other hand am building a new one. Whether you like it or not.”

He felt himself fill with pride. He would never dare speak to his father this way seven or eight years ago. Spirits, even six years ago when the war was over he was still terrified of the man standing before him. Non-bender and all, Ozai had sat in the depths of Zuko’s mind and ate away at his sanity for months after the war ended. And even after two years, he couldn’t quite shake the feeling of the man but now in this moment he finally felt rid of him.

“When I leave here today, I am going to propose to the man I love. I am going to ask him to spend the rest of his life with me and have a family with me. You might not get that, but it’s something that will happen. And you will continue to rot in this cell until you take your last breath.”

Zuko turned and began to walk towards the door.

The cackle that escaped his father’s mouth was chilling, causing him to freeze on the spot. It continued to grow and grow and Zuko couldn’t help but feel like the thirteen year old boy that was moments away from being scorched by his father.

“You pathetic excuse of a man. You are the worst Firelord to ever sit on that throne. You’re disgusting and worthless and you are no son of mine.” Ozai spat to his back.

Zuko stayed unmoving listening as his father continued to insult him.

“But don’t you worry your little sissy head about it Zuko. I have friends on the outside. Friends that know you don’t belong on that throne and will _happily_ see to it that you and your little Avatar are taken care of. You mark my words Zuko: I will win.”

He wanted to lash out. He wanted to turn around and unleash pain on his father in any form he could. He could feel his internal flame blaring and scratching at his pores to be released. In his mind he could see himself whipping around and setting every square inch of the cell ablaze and watching as his father, who could not bend and could not protect himself, burn. He could smell the nonexistent stench of burning flesh as his father burned alive. He could see it all in his head.

But he also pictured the look of absolute horror on Aang’s face when he Avatar found out what he had done.

Aang had encouraged him to seek out his family for a reason—closure. He’d gained peace with Azula, and even felt that he could potentially rebuild a relationship (or rather start one since they were now both able to be who they really were). He’d found peace with Mai, something Aang might not have known, but he was sure he’d be proud of him. So why would he ruin those moments by giving into exactly what his father wanted.

He could kill him right here and now. But the moment he sent the first flame towards him, he would lose Aang forever.

Revenge was never the answer. His Uncle had taught him that and Aang had as well. He didn’t need to get revenge, he needed to be the bigger man. The man that Aang would be proud to call his husband and the father of their child.

But he could escape the threat looming over him and the Avatar. What if Ozai wasn’t bluffing and he really could hurt them?

“Don’t you stress Zuko, your time is coming.” Ozai said again, a wicked laugh following.

Zuko poised himself once more and walked out of the room, his guards leading him away from his father, away from the prison, and back to the carriage to take him home. The entire ride all he could do was pick at his nails, clench and unclench his fists, and take deep breaths to steady his anger. He was enraged and he couldn’t figure out how to control it.

The carriage arrived back to the palace, Zuko unsure of how long it took as he’d been so in his head the entire trip. The door opened and he exited the carriage prepared to ascend the stairs to enter the palace when a loud animalistic moan filled the courtyard.

Looking up he saw the familiar white cloud he’d come to know so well. Appa landed not too far from the carriage and Aang instantly hopped off the bison, floating down onto the ground as light as a feather.

“Heya Sifu Hotman!” Aang called with a teasing smirk.

It felt like he was melting suddenly. All of the anger and pain inside of him drifted away when his eyes locked on Aang’s. His big grey eyes were inviting and warm and he looked just as happy to see Zuko as the Firelord was to see him.

All royal decorum escaped him as he turned and rushed towards the air bender— _his_ air bender. When he and Aang reached each other he wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled him as close to his own body as possible. Nuzzling his face into the shorter man’s neck.

“Wow, I guess someone missed me.” Aang teased as he too wrapped his arms around the Firelord’s shoulders.

They embraced for a while and when Zuko showed no sign of letting him go, Aang rubbed his back softly. “Hey what’s wrong Zu?” Aang asked quietly.

Zuko didn’t say anything he just stood to his full height and moved his hands to grab the air bender’s face and connect their lips. He wanted to pour everything he had into the other man. He loved Aang. Why he’d never figured this out before, he’d never know. Aang in two months time had show Zuko so much love and affection and even if this was stupid plan to maintain peace he didn’t care. All he cared about was the man in his arms.

Aang returned the kiss, feeling how much Zuko needed this—needed _him_.

When they finally parted, Zuko pressed his head against Aang’s, and breathless said, “Marry me.”

“What?” Aang asked in shock, pulling back slightly to look the older of the two in the eye.

Zuko cleared his throat, looking around and seeing that his guards, many of the palace workers, and of course Toph (whom he hadn’t even noticed was also on Appa when he landed) were watching the pair. But he didn’t care. He pulled Aang close again, and louder than before asked:

“Aang, will you marry me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a nice long heavy chapter just like you requested. honestly i am glad that i was able to put this all into one chapter because i feel like it showed so much that leads into out juicy cliff hanger!! if i would've broken the the chapters up (one for azula one for ozai) and then also have a cliff hanger i feel like you all would've killed me!!
> 
> so here's where i leave you for the weekend and i hope it is enough to keep you well fed until we return! thoughts on the interactions?  
> xx


	13. thirteen: kiss me then

“Don’t you stress Zuko, your time is coming.” Ozai said again, a wicked laugh following.

Zuko turned around ready to retaliate with a witty comeback, something that would shut his father up, but the second his body turned around he was hit with a wave of heat! The fire struck against the top of his shoulder and singed the strands of hair that he usually allowed to frame his face. He backed up from the impact and looked forward again, trying to understand what was happening. His father punched forward again this time hitting him in the chest with another blast of fire.

Zuko lifted his arms to defend himself but found his arms to feel like metal underwater. He couldn’t bring himself to physically move, he just stood there taking hit after hit of fire.

His father laughed manically as he repeatedly sent wave after wave of fire towards him, and Zuko was starting to feel it. He felt his body burning slowly, the fire around him building. He was back in the council room to Agni Kai his father, only this time his father wasn’t stopping at just his eye. He was burning him everywhere, his entire body ached.

He screamed as loud as he could, a blood curdling yell. He could feel his vocal cords shredding as he yelled but it wasn’t enough release he felt every part of his skin being burned to char. He was dying—he was burning to death.

Another scream exited his mouth this time with the name of his lover attached.

“AANG!”

Zuko jerked awake in bed, gasping for air as he sat up.

Looking around it was still dark around him, he pawed at the sheets next to him and when he heard the small moan that escaped from a body next to him he found his breath finally. Looking down as he tried to get control on his breathing his eyes found the all too familiar cyan tattoo that graced the Avatar’s head.

Aang was laying right next to him. He was in their bed. His father was still locked up. He was okay.

The room felt like it was on fire. He pushed the sheets off his body until he felt the cool night air against his sweat covered body. He took a few deep breaths, bringing his knees up, resting his elbows on them and burying his face in his hands as he tried to calm down.

“Zuko?” Aang’s hoarse voice spoke.

 _Shit._ Zuko thought. “Yeah.”

“What’s wrong?” Aang sat up, his hand gripping Zuko’s bicep.

Zuko hadn’t told him anything. When Aang got in the day before, he’d been so overwhelmed by seeing him that his very public, very unplanned proposal derailed him telling Aang that he’d seen his father.

_“Aang, will you marry me?”_

_Aang’s eyes were still wide even after hearing it a second time, this time much more clearly. “Zuko.”_

_The Firelord held his hands tightly and brought them up to his chest. “I know this is unexpected and you probably didn’t think I would ambush you in front of all the palace—”_

_“And a very present Earth bending master!” Toph injected from where she was currently standing near Appa. “Or do I not exist because I can’t_ see _this proposal?”_

 _Zuko chuckled but turned his attention back to the man in front of him. “You don’t know what you do for me Aang. Hell,_ I _don’t even know just how much you do for me. You being gone the last few days has really made me think. I want you with me forever. Every day, every night, every battle, every road block—I want them with you. I’m being selfish I know, but—I’ll be the most selfish when it comes to you.”_

_He had no idea where any of this was coming from but he meant every word. Looking into the grey eyes that were currently welling up with tears, he knew that this was right. This was exactly where he was meant to be, doing this right here and now in front of whoever. It was exactly how it was meant to be._

_“So Avatar Aang, savior of the world, Master of air and royal pain in my ass.” He chuckled. He squeezed Aang’s hands again and pushed his forehead flush against the other’s. “My best friend. Will you do me the honor of being my husband?”_

_Aang nodded, tears flying away in the process. “You’re a jerk for not giving me a heads up.” He teased. “But yes, yes I will marry you.”_

_They kissed again. This time it was wet, and rushed, but also the most sincere kiss they’d shared thus far. Zuko wanted to pour his heart into Aang through the kiss, and he felt Aang doing the same._

_“Gross.” Toph deadpanned as the rest of the courtyard filled with cheers and applause._

When the excitement from the spur of the moment proposal died down, Zuko was back into Firelord mode and was planning and delegating tasks to announce their engagement. He was so wrapped up in the duties that had to go into this that he hadn’t allowed himself to sink back into the thoughts about his father. And Aang hadn’t asked either—mainly because Zuko had rather aggressively told him he wasn’t going to go see the man before he’d left.

“Nothing, go back to bed.” Zuko said blandly, still trying to regain his breath.

Aang slid over in the bed until his shoulders were touching Zuko’s. His skin was warm from being under the blankets.

“Do you want to talk about it?” The Avatar asked.

He didn’t.

How could he ruin this great momentum they were on by bringing up this dark cloud hanging over them? Ozai was powerless, sure, but his threats were hardly ever empty. Did he really have friends on the outside that could be a bigger threat to them than they knew of? Possibly. But without any real evidence it was just another fear tactic his father was thrusting on him.

“Zu?” Aang called for his attention.

Zuko turned quickly and positioned himself over the younger bender and found his lips. Aang was surprised, but he quickly adjusted and returned the kiss. Aang’s hand slid up Zuko’s sides until they found his arms, holding them tightly as he allowed the Firelord to invade his mouth. Zuko pressed his weight forward until Aang was laying down, and he was on top of him.

He rested his arms on either sides of the air bender when he finally broke the kiss, needing air. But he needed Aang more. His lips pressed heated kissed along Aang’s jawline, making his way down to his neck. He found the junction where Aang’s ear and neck met and spent time kissing and licking the man there.

Aang moaned out, “Zuko.” It was barely audible, a mix of a moan and a gasp for air. But the fire bender took this as encouragement, biting down on the spot. Another moan escaped and Aang’s hand shot up to grip his hair.

Zuko licked the tender spot and then made his way down Aang’s exposed neck, leaving kisses as he traveled down as if he was following a trail until her reached Aang’s collarbone. He felt Aang’s pulse through his skin, beating like a drum: fast and hard.

“I love you.” Zuko breathed against his neck.

Aang’s hands were in his hair, softly stroking but when he words left Zuko’s mouth, they stalled.

The Avatar slid his hands to the FIrelord’s jaw and brought him up from his neck until they were locked eye to eye. Zuko looked at the big grey eyes below him and tried to read Aang’s thoughts. And he could tell the other was trying to do the same.

“What’s going on?” Aang asked gently.

He knew Zuko too well. There was no way that Zuko could try to avoid his issues when it came to the air bender. Aang had a read on Zuko that no one else in his entire life had been able to grasp.

“I saw my father.”

Aang’s eyes widened and he tried to sit up, but Zuko pressed his weight against him, holding him down.

“I don’t want to talk about it. Please don’t make me.” Zuko said strongly, but that didn’t mask the fear in his voice.

He didn’t want to bring it up to Aang. Here he was, doing everything in his power to continue to bring peace and harmony to the nations and Zuko couldn’t even see his father without falling to pieces. Aang was too good for him. And he didn’t want to bring him down by crying to his friend—fiancé—about his daddy issues.

Aang stroked his thumb against Zuko’s scar softly. “Kiss me then.”

So he did. He captured Aang’s lips again, kissing him deeply. Zuko still found it strange how perfectly the air bender’s lips fit against his own. And he was even more impressed at how easily Aang could make Zuko feel like all of the air in his body was being sucked out of him whenever he kissed him.

Aang parted his lips slightly, asking for Zuko’s tongue, which the fire bender happily supplied. His tongue explored Aang’s mouth freely and excitedly. The moans that he received in return sent a shiver down his spine. Aang’s hands found their way to his hair again, which Zuko was finding he rather liked.

Finally Zuko needed to break the kiss for air, even though he didn’t want to. Aang’s lips found their way to his ear, kissing along the shell and then ever so softly whisper, “He has no power.”

Zuko pulled back and looked down at the man in his arms. Aang offered a small smile and a shrug.

“You are Firelord Zuko—the greatest man I have ever known. The man I am proud to one day call my husband, and father of my child. Your father has no power here or over you. Don’t forget that love.”

He didn’t really know what he had been expecting when he woke from his nightmare, but it certainly wasn’t this. A make-out session followed by a therapy session? If there was one thing about the Avatar that Zuko could rely on, it was his unpredictability and his constant intuition of knowing what Zuko needed.

Zuko didn’t say anything. He just placed another chaste kiss against Aang’s lips, and then laid down on top of him. Zuko pressed his ear against Aang’s bare chest, finding the spot where he could hear his heartbeat the loudest. He needed to hear something steady, to know that Aang was with him and he was his.

Aang stroked his head with one hand, the other lay still on his back, holding Zuko tenderly. Zuko remembered the soft, gentle feel of Aang’s hands on him but quickly felt himself lull to sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so first off: i would like to formally apologize for not posting a chapter in over a month... oops  
> i really didn't mean to go that long without posting but i was in the process of moving and getting settled into a new place and i'm working still and with the state of the world i was a little overwhelmed--then it had been like two weeks since i posted and i got nervous that the "comeback" would be lackluster or disappointing and so i psyched myself out to just not posting and yeah....sorry
> 
> but i would like to say thank you so much for being patient and still reading and wait. but also, thank you so much to those who continued to comment asking me to come back or keep posting! i honestly was going to just give it up since it had been so long but the comments i've gotten really encouraged me to keep going so this one truly is for all of you!
> 
> i hope you enjoy this chapter, a little bit of a re-pick up for me. think of it as act 2 of this story hehe. i promise it won't be another month before you get an update  
> thanks all again xx


	14. fourteen: surprise

Two months.

That’s how long Aang and Zuko have been wedding planning. And they were both extremely over it.

After they had announced their engagement Aang had really hoped for a very quick and easy wedding. What he hadn’t expected was all of the politics that came with marrying the reigning Firelord. There were endless meetings in the early days of their engagement—lots of “approvals” and “formalities” that needed to happen. (All of which the Avatar found to be a bunch of hippo-cow shit.) But they went through the process and appeased the Fire Nation.

Which had gone surprisingly well.

The news of Aang and Zuko dating had already been so well received, but the news of their engagement sent a wildfire of celebration throughout the walls of the nation. Parades and festivals were thrown in their honor—even without their presence. The people were happy to see Zuko marry the Avatar. Some saw it as a power move that would put fire benders back in good graces with the rest of the world, others were simply happy to see the Firelord wed. Regardless of the reasoning, the people of the Fire Nation were excited for the royal wedding.

Of course there were protests from the rebels, who had been very quiet ever since the assassination attempt at Aang’s eighteenth birthday party. The news of their upcoming nuptials however was enough to push a group of eight rebels to the walls of the palace threatening the lives of both the Firelord and the Avatar. They were quickly apprehended of course and sentenced to prison just like their leader Yu.

But outside of that minor hiccup, the planning process had been fairly easy. They would of course be married at the palace in front of their closest friends—but also in front of allies from all nations. It was truly turning into the grandest event of the year; after all it wasn’t every day that the Avatar got married (especially a male air nomad Avatar).

“—and for the last time, there needs to be _yellow_ chrysanthemums to go with the red calla lilies lining the aisle! If I see another bouquet of flowers with anything pink in it you will be selling leaves on the side of the outer ring of Ba Sing Se!” Ty Lee shouted from her place at the top of the aisle.

Somehow, the two royal leaders had gotten roped into allowing the Kyoshi warrior to be their wedding planner. It wasn’t much of a fight, she offered and since neither of the men had really thought past just the proposal and eventual marriage it seemed like a great idea. That was before the girl had taken creative reign and was turning this small event into a very large spectacle.

“And to think I wanted us to just say okay and then make a baby.” Zuko whispered into Aang’s ear as they stood behind the girl.

Aang giggled softly and then nudged Zuko’s shoulder with his own. “Be nice. She is putting a lot of work into this. And it looks great!” He whispered back.

“You bet your butt it looks great!” Ty Lee exclaimed excitedly as she turned around. Clearly Aang hadn’t been as quiet as he thought. “This is your wedding day boys! Nothing but the absolute best for the Firelord and Avatar.”

Aang smiled. “We really appreciate everything you’ve done. I can’t believe that tomorrow is already wedding day. But I do have a few questions.”

It was Zuko’s turn to smile. He watched as his fiancé and wedding planner went off on a tangent about seating arrangements or something and he couldn’t help but feel both excited and nervous. Aang and Zuko had spent a lot of time together in the last two months; Aang had put a lot of his Avatar duties on pause to make _this_ his main priority. Luckily, it worked out that the world was seemingly at peace with the idea of their savior being betrothed. There were of course a few days were Aang had to fly off on Appa to settle a random dispute or two between generals or heads of nations, but overall his time had been spent right by Zuko’s side—which the Firelord would have to admit he rather liked.

And it all came down to tomorrow. It felt surreal that it was already happening. Three months ago, Zuko had been worried about a secret rebellion, building permits and logistics, and hosting the perfect birthday party for the Avatar. Now, he was preparing to marry that same Avatar in a matter of hours.

“—now don’t get me wrong as much as Mai and I would love to be right next to you guys during the ceremony it only seems fitting that we have just the two of you at the alter with the officiant. But at the dinner I’ll make sure Katara, Toph, Suki and Sokka are next to you Aang and then it will be me, Mai, Uncle Iroh, and Azula by Zuko.”

Zuko suddenly tuned back in at the mention of his sister, his eye wide in shock. “Azula?”

Aang gave Ty Lee a nervous look, one the girl returned instantly. She nodded to the Firelord but then looked to Aang for reinforcement.

“Uh, yeah Zu, it was supposed to be a surprise.” Aang said nervously. “I wasn’t sure if I was going to be able to make it happen but uh—surprise.”

Zuko squared his shoulders as he stood up straighter and walked toward the pair. “What do you mean it was supposed to be a surprise? What surprise?”

“Oh look the chairs just got here I’m going to go tell them where they go.” Ty Lee pointed in the general direction of the exit and make a hasty exit from the pair.

Aang sighed as he walked toward his fiancé. “Well, after you told me about how well it went with Azula I started thinking it might be good for you—for _both_ of you really—to reach out and invite her.”

Zuko’s eyes were hard as he looked into Aang’s grey ones silently.

“I wasn’t even sure if she would be able to come!” The Avatar continued when it appeared that Zuko wasn’t going to speak. “I just figured, hey, I’ll send a letter to the facility and see if they’d even deliver it to her. And I just told her that I was happy to hear she was doing well and that I would love to send her an invitation to the wedding. And she wrote back saying she’d love that.”

He paused again hoping to gain any sort of reaction from the older and taller man standing in front of him.

“So I did.”

“Aang,” Zuko sighed out emotionlessly.

“I know!” Aang cut him off, throwing his hands up in the air and turning around to pace the room. “ _I’m sorry_ Zuko! I just thought that it would be nice to have someone in your family there for your _wedding_ day! I don’t know, it just didn’t feel right that you wouldn’t have someone there.”

“Aang—”

“And I know, its not my place to meddle, but it’s such a special day! Uncle Iroh is going to be there thank Agni, but why wouldn’t you also want you sister there? Sure she hasn’t always been the best to you, but she also has made a lot of progress based on what you’ve told me. And you said that you both had promised to try to work on your relationship, why not at a wedding?”

“ _Aang—_ ”

The air bender continued to pace as he continued to defend his actions. “Don’t even get me started on what life is going to look like when I’m pregnant and we have a baby! We want this baby to be as loved and cared for as possible right? Why not add another person to the group that would love and care for it? Who better than their own blood Aunt? Don’t you think the baby deserves—”

“For the love of—Aang!” Zuko exclaimed, finally getting the air bender to stop and face him.

He was wringing his hands together as he was pacing and he continued to do so now when his eyes met Zuko’s.

The Firelord walked to distance to where Aang was standing and wrapped his hands around the tattooed covered ones. “Aang, love. Calm down.”

Aang exhaled and nodded looking down to the floor and then back to Zuko.

“Thank you.” Zuko said softly.

“What?” Confusion littered the Avatar’s face.

Zuko chuckled, bringing his hand to caress Aang’s cheek. “Thank you, for trying to surprise me. And looking out for me. For trying to make this _special day_ as memorable as possible.” He leaned forward and pressed a chaste kiss to Aang’s forehead.

“So you aren’t mad?”

“Oh I am definitely mad.” Zuko started, and Aang’s brow furrowed nervously again. “But not that you did something kind for me.” He smiled.

Aang relaxed and a soft blush began to fill his cheeks. Zuko leaned forward an placed a gentle kiss to his cheek and pressed their foreheads together.

“So what are you mad about then?” Aang asked in confusion.

Zuko smirked as he stepped back, lacing his hand with his fiancé’s. “Well now I don’t know if _my_ surprise for you is going to be as impressive.”

“What surprise?” Aang exclaimed looking to the Firelord with wide eyes.

Zuko simply shrugged as he began to lead them out of the room. The entire way a very energetic air bender asking him for clues and hints.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for your continued interest in the story! i'm so glad so many of you are still invested but also to all the new readers, hi! welcome! and i hope you're enjoying so far.
> 
> we are approaching rehearsal dinner, wedding, and wedding night (hint hint) chapters so they will be a little long and might take a little extra time to perfect for you all but yeah, just know they are coming.
> 
> as always thanks for reading. see ya soon xx


	15. fifteen: i know

Zuko looked at himself in the mirror and couldn’t help to feel a sense of pride in himself. Here he was, being dressed in his chambers, Firelord, preparing for the rehearsal dinner for his wedding to his best friend—the Avatar.

Six years ago, he would have set ablaze any person who was bold enough to even think to utter a sentence so crazy in his presence. But now as he sat here, relaxing into the tug and pull of cloth being rearranged on his torso until it was just right, he felt his heart flutter with excitement for the event.

“Again let's practice Zu, when General Tao approaches you and asks if you are sure, you’re going to say…”

Zuko exhaled with a roll of his eyes before reciting, “Yes General, there is nothing I am more sure will be safe and beneficial to our great nation than to marry Avatar Aang.”

“Perfect!” Aang exclaimed. “But when you do it for real do us all a favor and try not to sound so irritated will you?”

Zuko turned around to face the air nomad that was perched on the armrest of their couch. “I will do my absolute best sweetheart.” He shot a smile towards the younger man.

Aang smiled. “That’s all I ask.”

“That will be all ladies.” Zuko said dismissing the women who had been dressing him as he makes his way to stand in between Aang’s legs. Gently, he lifts the tattooed hands to his lips and kisses the knuckles softly.

“We’re getting married tomorrow.” Aang said softly.

“Hm.” Zuko agreed. “And to think I thought I would be able to get rid of you after your birthday party.”

Aang scoffed and shoved the Firelord playfully. “Wow, jerk! Is that anyway to talk to your future husband?”

Zuko caught hold on Aang’s hand and drew him up off the armrest, pulling him into his arms. Aang looked up at him through his thick eyelashes, holding Zuko’s gaze as his hand came up to rest on his chest.

“What was that?” Zuko asked in a hoarse tone.

Aang, taking a slight step closer into the Firelord’s space blinked up at him again. Zuko could swear he saw his own reflection in the depths of the grey pools Aang held in his eyes. “I said, is that anyway to speak to your future husband?”

Zuko hummed again, looking up towards the ceiling in mock thought before wrapping his arm around the Avatar’s waist. “I guess not.” He answered plainly. “Am I going to be punished for not worshiping the ground my husband walks on?”

Aang chuckled and nudged Zuko with no real effort of moving the man whose arms he was wrapped in. “Might have to deprive you of some kisses or something. Or no sex! That’s normally what husbands get deprived of when they misbehave right?”

It was the Firelord’s turn to laugh now. He bent down and nuzzled his nose into his fiancé’s neck. “I didn’t picture you for being the teasing type.”

“Well maybe you don’t know me at all then Sifu Hotman.” Aang replied and brought his arms around Zuko’s shoulders, rubbing his back in soothing circles.

Zuko was happy like this. His best friend in his arms, taking in every inch of Aang; the warmth that seemed to pour out of him and consume the fire bender in a way he never thought he would experience. The way that Aang seemed to _always_ smell like a summer breeze. And even as the air bender rubbed his back, he felt gentle and protective all in one.

 _I get to have this._ Zuko thought to himself.

“Knock, knock!” A voice said as it entered the room, followed by a knock and footsteps.

Zuko didn’t really move from his position, he just lifted his head slightly at the intrusion.

“Alright lovebirds its time for this party to begin!” Sokka exclaimed, clapping his hands together.

He was joined by Katara and Toph, all dressed in their formal wear from their respective nations. Toph, as always, had an emotionless expression, Sokka was the polar opposite, with a grin spanning the length of his face. But Katara was the one that pulled Zuko’s focus. As he looked up, barely peering over Aang’s robe covered shoulder, he swore he caught the faintest hint of anger coming from the water tribe girl.

Aang shuffled in Zuko’s grasp which snapped the Firelord back to attention. He allowed the smaller man to spin in his arms to face their friends, but kept his hands on Aang’s hips.

“We’re ready.” Aang smiled.

“Good, because I have quite a few embarrassing inside stories to deliver tonight during all the speeches.” Sokka said mischievously.

Zuko scrunched his face at the news. “I thought we agreed we wouldn’t have speeches.” He said to the room.

“As if we’re going to pass up the chance to embarrass his royal Firelordiness in front of all his subjects.” Toph smirked, rubbing her hands together.

“Just go easy on us.” Aang giggled, turning to smile up at Zuko. He smiled back enjoying the closeness again.

“Yeah guys, it is just a fake wedding after all,” Katara spoke for the first time since entering. “No need to go all out.”

The silence in the room was uncomfortable. Sokka was looking back and forth between Zuko and Aang and then over to his sister, who was now very obviously bothered.

“We should get a move on right?” Katara asked and proceeded to turn and exit their chamber.

Sokka offered an unsure shrug before leading Toph out of the room as well.

Aang sighed and covered his face with his hands. “She hates me.”

Zuko shook the man in his arms lightly. “She doesn’t hate you. She might hate me again but that’s obviously something I’m use to.”

“I just don’t understand!” Aang said turning to face him. “We had been broken up for such a long time before any of this even happened. She was okay with us not being together and now all of a sudden it’s like she wants to strike you for even breathing the same air as me.”

“If there’s one thing Katara knows how to do, it’s hold a grudge.” Zuko scoffed. He patted Aang’s shoulder lovingly as he made his way over to the dresser and put on his crown. As he secured it in place he looked back in the mirror and saw the sad expression the Avatar wore.

“Hey,” He said getting Aang’s attention. “Everything is okay Aang.”

Aang nodded, folding his arms around himself. “I know. I just—I didn’t meant to hurt anyone by doing this. I thought it was the best solution to our problem and the only way to keep everyone safe.”

“And you’re doing that!” Zuko insisted. “Aang you don’t have to explain your decisions to anyone. You’ve proven that your judgment is pretty solid since you were thirteen years old. Whether anyone likes it or not, you’re going to do what you want and that’s okay.”

Aang sighed and turned his gaze down to his shoes. “Even if people’s feelings are hurt?”

“Not everyone is going to like what you do, and that’s okay.”

It hurt Zuko to see the air bender like this. Moments ago, they had been in their bubble, happy and in good spirits. And to see that change so quickly was frustrating for the Firelord. Aang had done so much for so many people in his short life and somehow it wasn’t enough. He was going to change that. With Aang as his husband, Zuko would go on the rest of his days ensuring that the Avatar knew that he was always accepted and loved.

He sighed and walked to stand in front of his fiancé. “I was going to wait until tomorrow but, I think you deserve your surprise now.”

Aang’s eyes shot up with excitement. “Really?”

 _That’s better_. “Yeah, why not? If it’ll keep that frown off your face.”

Zuko walked over to the dresser again and opened the top drawer. He had been hiding this from Aang for a while now and he wasn’t sure how it would go over, but he’d decided that at this point in their relationship, nothing could surprise either of them anymore.

He pulled out a small wooden box and turned towards the younger man again. Slowly he made his way to him, bracing himself the entire way.

“I did a lot of thinking about what I would want to gift you for our wedding. It is fire nation custom to spoil your bride with gifts before the wedding; since you aren't really a _bride_ per se I wasn’t sure if I was supposed to get you anything. But the more I thought about it, the more I realized I did want to get you one thing.”

Zuko presented the small wooden box to Aang. The top of the box was carved with a symbols of each of the four elements. There was a small brass latch that connected the top and bottom which Zuko grasped and opened to reveal a ring.

The ring was duel toned, gold and silver, the colors seeming to fuse into each other as they met in the center. In the light, the ring almost sparkled.

Aang looked from the ring up to Zuko quickly with wide eyes. “Zuko what is this?”

“You remember when we went to see the fire masters all those years ago?” Zuko asked. “I think about that day sometimes whenever I feel unsure about myself or life—and lately I think about it whenever I think about us. That day was a day that I will never forget because, in my mind, it was the first time I saw you as the great and powerful bender you are. But I also think that was the day I realized I wanted—no— _needed_ you in my life forever.

“So a couple of weeks ago, I snuck away and went back to the Sun Warriors.”

“What?” Aang exclaimed still in a state of shock.

Zuko chuckled nervously. “I found a small window of time when you were out for a few days and I took a trip back there. I found them again and I asked them to grant me access to the eternal flame to craft something for you—my future husband. And they said yes.”

The Firelord removed the ring from the box and then set the wooden holder onto the table nearby. Gently he picked up the Avatar’s hand and began to slide the ring onto his finger. “I had it made and the gold and silver sort of reflects us.”

“Like our eyes.” Aang provided in almost a whisper.

Zuko nodded, looking into the other’s eye lovingly. “It’s one of my favorite parts about you. You never didn’t look me in my eyes, even when we were enemies. After my father scarred me, so many people would avoid looking into my eyes, but not you. And because of that, I was always able to look into yours and get lost in the color.”

“Zuko,” Aang whispered out.

The Firelord looked down at their hands and gave a small shrug. “I know you’re not supposed to have any worldly possessions but I wanted you to always have something that reminds you of me—and us.”

Aang wrapped his arms around Zuko’s neck quickly and crashed their lips together. Zuko recovered from his shock quickly and kissed him back, his arms once again wrapping around Aang’s thin frame.

Aang broke the kiss first but began to pepper kisses all over the fire bender’s face, muttering something in between each kiss that Zuko couldn’t quite make out.

“So I take it you like it?” Zuko asked with a chuckle as he received all of the small pecks Aang gave him.

The air bender finally halted his kiss attack and looked up to the man again. “I love you.”

Zuko’s eyes widened. That was the first time Aang had said that to him, in a romantic context at least. Sure he and Aang loved each other as friends, two people that had saved the world together and had spent the majority of their adolescence in each other’s company. But that was different from loving each other as two people about to be married.

“You do?” Zuko asked skeptically. _He didn’t mean it. He meant to say he loved the ring. Not me. He doesn’t love me._

“Yes.” Aang replied softly. He cleared his throat and nodded. “I do. I love you Zuko.”

Zuko wasn’t expecting that, he didn’t think that he would ever hear those words fall from Aang’s lips and be meant in _this_ way.

“I—” Zuko began.

“Seriously guys!” Sokka burst through the door again. “Enough of the lovey dovey kissy shit the dinner is starting!”

Aang sighed and nodded at Zuko with a small smile. “Coming.”

The air bender turned a made towards the door, but Zuko couldn’t move. He was still in pure shock that Aang loved him and he was now even more frustrated that he had been interrupted before he had the chance to tell him that he loved him back.

“Move it fire boy!” Sokka exclaimed with a snap of his fingers.

Zuko grunted but followed the two out of the room.

—

The dining hall had been transformed for the rehearsal dinner. Ty Lee had made sure that tonight would be a rather calm affair in comparison to the massive event that would be their wedding and the reception tomorrow. Zuko and Aang had both accepted that their wedding was not just a special day for the two of them, but would be a very monumental affair for the entire world. Having diplomats travel from all nations to witness the wedding was only a small count for the amount of people that would be in attendance. There would also be citizens from all nations that would be able to witness the wedding ceremony as it was being held on the steps of the palace and the entire courtyard was currently set up with over five-hundred chairs and a designated standing section. It was going to be a rather grandiose day.

Knowing that the two men were already overwhelmed with the thought of that many people witnessing their wedding Ty Lee had arranged for only fifty people to be allowed in the rehearsal dinner. (The wedding reception had been whittled down from three hundred to two hundred after a lot of back and forth with Zuko and their wedding planner.)

But even as Zuko entered the dining hall, Aang at his side holding his hand, he felt like fifty people was _a lot_. Looking around he saw their friends, his Uncle was near the dessert table “sneaking” tarts into his mouth when he thought no one was looking, there were his nation officials (including General Tao), and of course the leaders of the other nations. And as Zuko and Aang walked in, they turned to face them and give a gentle applause.

Aang gave his hand a small reassuring squeeze, causing Zuko to turn his attention to him instead of the crowd.

“Let’s just say hello to everyone, eat, and then everything will be over.” Aang smiled.

Zuko nodded and straightened his stance to the regal posture he had grown accustom to presenting.

They made their rounds through the room, shaking hands and smiling at everyone in the room. Thanking them for their congratulations and well wishes, and the whole time Zuko couldn’t help but be awestruck by the way Aang calmed him and led the charge through the part Zuko hated most of being Firelord. He loved ruling the nation, it was satisfying to him personal being able to make right the wrongs of his family’s rule and selfishly he was honored to be able to do it. But he hated the politics of being Firelord. The rubbing elbows, and being poised and perfect at every step of his life.

Aang knew that about him, which is why he would always find time to steal Zuko away for even a day to let off some steam. But this was something new for them. Aang allowed the leaders of this room to fawn over both Zuko and himself, but he did so in a way that Zuko only had to smile and nod at the right parts and didn’t have to feed into the bullshit.

He was making it easy for Zuko. And all the fire bender wanted to do was wrap him up in his arms and carry him away to their room, lock the door, and be with him and only him for the rest of their lives.

“So Firelord Zuko, what are you plans for continuing the lineage your family has created? Will you be the last Firelord of your family?” General Tao asked. Zuko and Aang had made their way around the room and Tao was the last person they needed to greet.

Zuko had flawlessly answered the question he and Aang had know he would ask and Aang and even beamed a bright smile at Zuko after he’d answered successfully—and without attitude.

Zuko cleared his throat. “I’m not sure I understand what you mean General.”

“I just mean sure you marrying the Avatar will be great for the nation but how will it be great long term when you can’t produce an heir.”

Aang slyly positioned his body halfway in front of Zuko, able to reach back and grab his hand for comfort as he answered. “You know General there are multiple ways Zuko will be able to continue his lineage and bloodline. I am sure his family will continue to rule this great nation for decades to come.”

_Thank you._

“Ha!” The General laughed out. “So you’re going to be okay with him bedding a woman to make an heir. You really lucked out with this one Firelord.”

Aang didn’t respond, he probably was just as appalled and shocked that the man before them would say something like that to them. Zuko certainly was. But along with his shock came his fury. He could feel the heat rising from his core as he looked at the man that was still chuckling to himself.

“You forget yourself General.” Zuko said very sternly.

Aang squeezed his hand. “It’s okay.” He whispered back to him.

But Zuko shook his head and stepped in front of Aang. “General Tao I would like to remind you that you are a guest here and your inquires and comments are showing a lack of respect for both my fiancé—the Avatar—and to me. I hope you don’t think you are in the company of your friends where suggesting that the Firelord will be _cheating_ on his partner is acceptable.”

“Oh forgive me Lord Zuko, I meant no disrespect.” Tao began, shaking his head quickly.

“But you did disrespect.” Zuko cut him off. “And on the eve of my wedding.”

“Firelord—” Tao begun again.

“I think it best we leave you with your thoughts General Tao, after all it seems you have a lot of them. We wouldn’t want to interrupt your comedic moment.”

Zuko grabbed Aang’s hand firmly and walked them towards the head of the table to sit. He pulled Aang’s chair out for him and the air bender took a seat. Zuko leaned close to him and whispered, “I’m going to get some air stay here.”

Aang nodded and didn’t say anything. Zuko pressed a kiss to his fiancé’s temple and then exited the room.

Once he was outside he finally exhaled, and the small amount of smoke that left his mouth left an aftertaste on his tongue. He was livid. How _dare_ that old man make assumptions about him and his relationship with Aang. Zuko knew he needed an heir and obviously he and Aang had a (very unclear) plan to make that happen. Who did Tao think he was questioning his loyalty to Aang? And being so vulgar toward them!

“He’s right you know.” A voice pulled him out of his thoughts.

Zuko turned around and watched as the water tribe girl he considered a friend walk towards him.

“You are planning a future for you and Aang based on a hypothetical miracle that Aang _dreamt_ about.” She continued.

“It wasn't just a dream; it came to him in the spirit world.” Zuko defended.

“Okay sure, Roku hinted at it being possible, but what if Aang is wrong and he interpreted this completely wrong?”

Zuko had thought of that. In the beginning stages of this arrangement he had his doubts, but the more they spent time together and planned for the future they had become distant thoughts.

“All I’m saying is, you are putting a lot into a fake relationship all in _hopes_ of creating then next savior of the world.” Katara scoffed crossing her arms.

"It isn't a fake relationship anymore." Zuko stated firmly. “He loves me you know.”

The blue eyes staring at him widened first and then grew hard as she continued to look at him.

“He _thinks_ he does.” Katara rebutted.

Zuko shook his head looking out over the palace. “He does. You might not want to accept it but he loves me. And I love him. Maybe this dream will turn out true and Aang and I will have a baby—maybe it won’t. But either way I am marrying him tomorrow. And he and I are going to live our lives together. You might not like it Katara but it’s happening.”

“How’d you do it?” She shouted to him. “How did you trick him this time Zuko? How did you make him feel that he needed to fall in love with you? Because the Aang I know was in love with _me_. We were going to end up together. We might have been on a break but we were always going to find our way back to each other—the entire world knew that! So what did you do?”

As Zuko looked over at the girl, the building anger that was already growing inside him subsided as he watched the tears fall from her eyes and roll down her cheeks. She was angry, that was apparent, but she was also hurting. Zuko hadn’t thought much about the feelings of Katara once the engagement happened because he thought that both Aang and Katara were happy apart.

“This wasn’t to spite you Katara. There is no scheme or plan to hurt you or Aang.” He said gently. “I didn’t plan on this happening any more than Aang did. And I didn’t think it would turn into something _real_.”

She wiped her cheeks as more tears fell. “It’s not fair.”

“I know.” Zuko nodded. “But what’s even more unfair, is halting Aang and I from being happy.”

He turned his body until he was positioned directly in front of her, looking down into her eyes with intent. “If you really think that Aang would be happy with you and better off with me out of the picture, I will walk in there and call this whole thing off, rebels and threats be damned. But if you even have a fragment of feeling that Aang and I could be happy, baby or not, and can live a good life together, you have to let him go.”

There was a moment when Zuko felt his heart clench in fear that she would ask him to walk away. And even though he knew he would be heart broken, it was something he would be willing to do if it meant Aang’s happiness.

Looking into Katara’s eyes, he prepared himself to have to walk away from Aang in the next few minutes.

“Don’t hurt him okay?” Katara finally spoke. The hardness she had been holding in her body seemed to unravel and her stance became more relaxed.

Zuko nodded. “I promise.”

The water bender did not say anything else, simply nodded once and turned back towards the party. Zuko turned towards the horizon of the palace again and once again exhaled a built up breath. A soft breeze flew over his neck and he felt himself relax.

“I told you to stay at the table.” He said to the sky.

“Since when do I follow orders?” Aang said playfully, wrapping his arms around Zuko’s hips and resting his face in the center of his back.

Zuko liked being wrapped in Aang’s arms, even though he was taller than the younger man. He knew that it wouldn’t last much longer, Aang grew more inches every few months and soon enough he would be taller than Zuko, so he would enjoy the feeling of having the height advantage as long as possible.

“We have to go eat with everyone now Zu.” He mumbled into Zuko’s robes.

“I know.” But he didn’t move.

He placed his hands over Aang’s arms and held him closer. His fingers found the ring he'd placed on Aang's fingers what seemed like hours ago and found relief that the man was still wearing it. He was here with him, and he loved him. 

“I love you too you know.” Zuko said.

“I know.”

_Good._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi hi!
> 
> this chapter was originally a lot shorting and i was going to make the rehearsal dinner scene a separate chapter but i figured longer chapters keep you all happy longer so i fused what would've been two or three chapters into one! we have the wedding up next and i am so excited to give it to you guys!!
> 
> i'm envision this story to be about thirty-forty chapters long so we're hitting the around halfway mark now, how are you feeling so far?  
> as always thanks for reading. more soon xx

**Author's Note:**

> so i have been working on this for a little bit and after rewatching the series multiple times lately, and reading of zukaang fics i finally told myself, "self, don't be a lil b and just start posting!!"
> 
> i have a few chapters ready to roll out and hopefully, if you all like it i will continued to be inspired to keep up with a consistent posting schedule. hehe hopefully.
> 
> let me know what you think so far. more soon xx


End file.
